


Lost Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma Swan moves to Maine to try and change her life around, she ends up meeting a young boy who has been left alone. She is determined to help him find his mom to keep him from living the life she did. The woman they do find, however, is not at all what they expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where there is no curse, everyone is just from this world, and Henry is Regina's birth son. Hope you enjoy! Please feel free to leave any comments or reviews! Thanks :)

The street lamps flickered as Emma hurried down the street, stumbling over her own feet as she peered into the darkness behind her. Sure that she had lost the man trailing her, she slowed to a stop and crouched behind some overflowing trash cans to rest. She looked down at her jacket pockets that were bursting at the seams with stolen food, the reason she had been running for blocks. Guilt overwhelmed her, and she thought back on the events that had led her to this point.

Emma had started dating Neal Cassidy three months ago, after she moved to a city in Maine in an attempt to leave her bail bondsperson days behind her. Neal had been the first person Emma met, when they bumped into each other on the sidewalk outside of her new apartment. She had been struggling to get a chair through the door and up the stairs, and Neal graciously offered to help her. They had gone to get coffee afterwards and after a few weeks they had started a relationship. Emma didn’t even care that she had no friends in this new town, or even a job. She was just content being with Neal.

A few months later, Emma woke up one morning to find Neal missing along with her wallet, car, and cellphone. She thought about her boyfriend of three months and it finally hit her that she didn’t really know that much about him. She had never even been to his house or met his friends or family. He had played her, and now she had nothing. Her bank account had been emptied. And worst of all, she had no way to find him. No chance to take her life back.

Weeks passed, and Emma was still unsure of what to do. It was getting harder to determine where her next meal would come from, and she still didn’t have any friends to help her out. Feeling hopeless, she walked into town to try to find a job, or at least some food, with no success.

Now here she was, hiding in a smelly alley shoveling stolen food into her mouth like a pig. With a sigh, she leaned back against the old, yellow Volkswagen bug she was next to, when an idea hit her. Her friend Lily had taught her how to hotwire a car back in high school, and she figured she could still remember how to do it now. She pulled the rusty handle, hoping it would be unlocked. When the door swung open, Emma breathed a sigh of relief and got to work.

Shortly after, Emma had the car up and running. She silently congratulated herself and drove towards her apartment. She finally had a way to get out of there and start over. She messed with the radio stations until she found one that wasn’t static, and sang along as a smile grew on her face. Things were starting to turn around.

She was cruising down the road, music blaring from the decrepit vehicle, when a sleepy voice came from the backseat.

“Who are you?”

Emma jumped, nearly swerving the car into oncoming traffic. She hadn’t expected anyone else to be there. She glanced in the rearview mirror to see a wide-eyed young boy sitting there, looking quite disheveled. Horrified, Emma whipped the car around and started driving back to where she had found it.

“Look, kid, I’m so sorry, I’ll get you home right away. I didn’t know you were in here!” Emma shouted in a panicked voice.

“Who are you?” The child asked again.

Emma shook her head, still in disbelief that she had actually stolen a car with a person inside it. “My name is Emma. Emma Swan. Look, I’m sorry. Let’s not make a big deal out of this. I’ll get you back home to your parents and we can forget this ever happened!”

Emma drove the rest of the way in silence, panicking, until they pulled up next to the old trash cans once again. Emma shut the car off and hopped out. The boy did not follow, though, so Emma pulled the back door open. “You coming, kid? It’s pretty late, I don’t want your parents to get worried.”

The boy hesitated before jumping out of the car and slowly walking up to the back door of the nearest house. He placed his hand on the handle and froze, looking back to see if Emma was still watching him.

“You can go now,” he said in a barely audible voice. “I’ll be fine. I won’t tell my parents anything, I promise,” he told her with wide eyes.

Hesitantly, Emma started to turn away. “Alright, kid. Have a good night. I’m really sorry for trying to steal your car, and, you know... you.”

When there was no response, Emma simply turned and headed back into the darkness of the alley.

Once he was positive she was gone, the young boy ducked his head and ran back to the yellow Volkswagen he had come to call home. Once again nestled in the backseat, he closed his eyes, trying to fall back asleep, when he heard a knock on the window.

He popped up, only to see Emma staring at him with narrowed eyes, continuously tapping her finger on the glass.

With a sigh, he rolled down the window and met Emma’s stare.

“I knew it!” She yelled, a bit too loud for that time of night. “You do not live in that house! So, what is it? Run away ‘cause you got in a fight with your parents? Or are you trying to escape a crappy foster home? I’ve totally been there, I don’t blame you, but you really shouldn’t be out here on your own. Seriously, whatever it is, you should just get back home before your family starts to freak out.”

The boy looked up at Emma with tears in his eyes and mumbled, “I don’t know where my family is.”

Confused, Emma asked,”What do you mean?”

“I...I live here. Alone.” The boy admitted.

“What, here? Like, this old car?”

“Yeah. Been here for about a year now, maybe more. One night I was staying over at a friend’s house and my mom told me to just walk home in the morning since it was right down the road. When I got back, she wasn’t there, and she never came back to get me. I’ve been on my own since then. Please don’t call social services! I’ve heard how awful it is, being in the system.”

Emma stared at the boy in shock. He only looked to be about ten or eleven years old, and he had been living on his own for a year? She couldn’t believe that someone could just abandon their own son like that. Still, she knew from experience how awful being in foster care could be. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell anyone.” She told him, and a look of relief spread across his face.  “What’s your name kid?”

“Henry. Henry Mills.”

“Nice to meet you, Henry. What do you say we go find your mom?”

A smile spread across Henry’s face and he looked up at Emma with a gleam in his eyes. “Are you serious? You’re going to help me?”

Emma smiled back at Henry, questioning whether or not she had just made the right decision. What if they had no chance at finding this woman? What if she never wanted to see Henry again? Hundreds of doubts raced through Emma’s mind, but still she replied, “Yeah, kid. We’re gonna do whatever it takes.”


	2. Chapter 2

_ The next day _

 

Emma figured it couldn’t be too hard to find one woman in this small city in Maine. Assuming she had actually stayed there, that is. She flipped through a dusty, yellow phonebook until she reached the M’s. “Here we go! Regina Mills!” Exclaimed Emma, relieved that her name appeared in the book. Now all they had to do was go to the address, and Henry would be reunited with his mom. The two were thrilled that their search had been so easy, until they noticed that there were four women with the same name listed. With a sigh, Emma wrote down all the addresses. She planned to visit every single one until she found who they were looking for.

The first address was only ten minutes from their location, so they headed there first. Emma rang the doorbell, and lay a reassuring hand on Henry’s shoulder. The young boy was practically shaking with excitement. When an elderly woman answered the door holding an angry cat that gave Emma the creeps, Henry’s face fell. His mother was not there.

“Sorry to disturb, you ma’am. I think we’ve got the wrong house.” Emma said, frowning. She hadn’t expected to find Regina on the first try, but part of her was hoping that it would have been her on the other side of that door. She laughed to herself, realizing how silly it was for her to care so much about a child she had only known for a day, especially when she had her own problems to deal with. But each time she looked at Henry’s face and saw the fear and sadness in his eyes, she knew she had to keep trying. She couldn’t leave yet another child to deal with the foster system, not when she knew firsthand how terrible it could be.

The next few stops proved as unsuccessful as the first, and they moved on just as quickly as they had before. Henry spent the entire drive in the stolen yellow bug telling Emma about his mother, and Emma spent the time worrying about the fact that she was broke and wondering if she had promised this kid a happy ending that he would never receive.

When they finally reached the last address, Henry and Emma slowly approached the front door, each holding their breath, knowing that it all came down to this very moment.

The front door swung open, and Emma’s heart sunk when an older man with a cane greeted them with a frown.

“Can I help you?” He sneered, clearly not pleased to have been disrupted by the pair.

“Sorry to bother you, but we’re looking for Regina Mills?” Emma said nervously, pulling Henry closer to her. The man was giving her strange vibes, and she wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

“Nobody by that name here, dearie,” the man growled.

“Are you sure?” Henry piped up, instantly regretting his decision when the man stared down at him with a strange look in his eye.

Using the end of his cane, the man pointed to a sign at the right of the door that said GOLD on it in large, shining letters. “Positive,” he sneered.

With a gulp, Emma quickly said, “We’re so sorry to have taken your time. Have a nice day.”

Once they were back in the safety of the bug, Emma turned to look at Henry. He was clearly attempting to keep his tears from falling, and Emma’s heart broke at the sight. She reached out to lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but he simply leaned away from her touch and stared out the window. Not yet ready to give up, Emma started up the car with the keys Henry had handed over that morning and took off for her apartment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Henry and Emma sat across from each other in the small cafe they had camped out in after picking up Emma’s laptop from her apartment. They sipped on their hot chocolates, which Emma had sprinkled with cinnamon, much to Henry’s delight, as Emma attempted to do some more digging on the boy’s seemingly elusive mother.

“Did your mom have any siblings, maybe a parent she might have gone to live with?” Emma questioned, realizing that she was going to have to look further than an outdated phone book to track down Regina.

“Not that I know of,” Henry sighed. His mother had always seemed distant when he’d asked about his grandparents, so he had learned to leave the topic alone.

“She didn’t have any friends? Anywhere she could have gone?” Emma pushed.

Henry glared at her as he said, “Don’t you think I would’ve tried that by now? Besides, my mom isn’t a very...social person. She’s always cared way too much about work to go out and do anything.”

“Alright, alright, sorry kid. Just have to be sure we’ve covered all the bases.” Emma hesitated before asking her next question, afraid to hear the answer. “Do you...Where’s your dad, Henry?”

Emma didn’t think it was possible for the boy to look even sadder, but his face fell once more with his response.

“I never met him. At least, I don’t remember it, anyways. He died when I was really young.” Henry explained, tears once again threatening to fall.

Emma knew she couldn’t push the kid too much, so she backed off, ready to leave the topic alone. Before she could ask anything else, though, Henry asked her, “So, what makes you so sure you’re gonna find my mom anyways? Shouldn’t we like, call a professional or something?”

Emma gasped, pretending to be offended that Henry didn’t believe in her abilities. “Well, maybe I am a professional. What do you know?”

“Yeah, sure, Emma. A professional would jump and use a 10 year old as a human shield when an old lady’s cat hissed at her. And what sort of professional would use a phone book from 2009 to try and track someone down? Ever heard of the internet?”

Emma frowned, suddenly aware that her time off had taken quite a toll on her former career. “I’ll have you know that finding people is kind of my thing. I’m just a little rusty, is all.”

“Whatever you say,” Henry said with a laugh, and Emma joined right along. Even if the only way to get the kid to smile was at her expense, she was just glad to see it happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I can't promise a regular updating schedule, but I will try my best to get new chapters up as quickly as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses a lot more on Emma's relationship with Henry, and he learns about Emma's past. No Regina yet, but I promise they will be tracking her down soon enough!

 

After Henry’s comment about calling a professional, Emma realized he might have a point. When three hours of searching around on Google proved unsuccessful, she slumped over in her chair with her head in her hands. She was trying to be optimistic for Henry’s sake but things were not looking up for them. For all they knew, Regina had changed her name or left the country.

Emma decided to take Henry’s advice and called one of her old friends, August, who was a cop in Boston. He had helped her out plenty of times when she still lived there, and always proved to be a resourceful friend when she was having an especially difficult time bringing someone in. Using the phone from the cafe, she called August and told him about what was going on. He promised to look into it for her and email her if he found out anything.

Feeling that they had done all they could for the day, Emma and Henry went back to her apartment. Once they got there, she noticed a piece of paper taped to her door notifying her that she had avoided paying rent long enough and was being evicted. With a sigh, she pulled it off before Henry could see. She didn’t need to explain how awful things were going for her to a kid with even worse problems. Unfortunately, she wasn’t fast enough, and Henry yanked the paper out of her hands.

“They’re kicking you out?” He asked, eyes wide with confusion. “Why would they do that?”

Emma sighed, snatching the paper back from him as they walked inside. “It’s complicated. I kind of...made some bad choices. I trusted the wrong people. I just need to get back on my feet.” Emma tried to explain. “You don’t need to worry about it, alright? Let’s just focus on getting you back to your mom,” She said as she pulled open the fridge, only to find a carton of orange juice and some old take out.

“Why do you care?” She heard Henry ask softly.

“What do you mean?”

“Why do you care so much about helping me? Shouldn’t you be trying to find a job or something? I mean, we had hot chocolate for lunch today and you can’t even pay your rent. Why are you spending all your time helping me when you know just as well as I do that this is completely pointless?” He asked, tears starting to fall.

Emma frowned and tried to give Henry a hug, but he just pushed her away.

“She...She doesn’t want me anymore.” He choked out through his sobs. “She doesn’t want me. I don’t know why anyone would…” He trailed off. “I’m sorry Emma. You’re just wasting your time.” He cried as he stormed out of the apartment.

Emma stared at the slammed door with tears in her eyes before snapping into reality and rushing out into the hallway to follow Henry.

 

* * *

 

  
  


Emma and Henry sat side by side on the swings at the park fifteen minutes away from Emma’s house. She had chased Henry the whole way there before he gave up and broke down crying on the grass, head resting against Emma’s shoulder as she engulfed him in a hug.

When he had calmed down, Emma helped him up and they sat on the swings in silence, aside from Henry’s occasional sniffle. Emma wanted nothing more than to wrap Henry in a hug again when he softly said, “This is crazy. I don’t know what I was hoping for. She doesn’t love me. I don’t know if she ever really did. I...I pushed her away. There’s no way she’ll ever want me back.”

“Hey, kid, don’t think that, alright? I know how hard it is, feeling like nobody wants you. But trust me, someday you will find a home. You will find a family who loves you and you will forget about all this pain-”

“How do you know that?” He interrupted, not sure if he fully believed what Emma was saying.

Emma took a deep breath before telling him, “I was abandoned by my parents when I was a baby. They left me on the side of the road, never even gave me a chance. I grew up moving from foster home to foster home, never really finding anyone that wanted me. I ran away when I was 16- I just couldn’t stand living with one more abusive family. I had to get out, so I did. And then I was alone.”

“Is that why you’re helping me?” Henry asked.

“If I could keep anyone else from living the life I did, then I would not hesitate at the opportunity. I want to help you, Henry, because I know how important it is that you don’t get sucked into the system. You’re an amazing kid, and you deserve better. You deserve a family. You deserve to be loved.” Emma was crying at this point, silently cursing herself for not staying strong in front of the kid. “You’re so smart, and kind, and I’ve only known you for a couple days but even I know that anyone who would give you up is crazy.” Emma told him, and hoped that she was right.

Henry looked at her in disbelief. “So, what you said about finding a family? Forgetting how it feels to be so alone? Did that happen to you?”

Emma gave him a half-hearted smile and decided to be completely honest with him. “No, kid, I haven’t been that lucky yet. But we’re gonna make it happen for you, alright? I’m not gonna stop until we do.”

Henry smiled back at her, hopes lifted a bit. “How do you know that my mom will want to take me back when we find her?”

Emma shook her head, and said, “I don’t. But I do know that if she really did give up on you, then we’re just gonna have to show her how wrong she was.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me longer to get this chapter up! I was spending some time away for Thanksgiving but I am back now and hopefully I will be updating more regularly.

The next day, Emma and Henry headed to the cafe that had become their mission headquarters due to the fact that Emma couldn’t afford to have wifi in her apartment. They waited to go until later in the afternoon in order to give August some time to find as much information as possible, but after a day of waiting they started to get restless. She was overjoyed when she got there to find an email from August in her inbox, and rushed over to the counter to see if she could borrow the phone again.

“August? Hey, it’s me! I got your email. What’d you find?”

“I was able to find one address for a Regina Mills in Maine that fits your description. She’s living in a tiny town that I’ve never even heard of but it seems like she’s your girl.”

Emma quickly jotted down the address August gave her. “Thanks, August. I owe you one!”

“Don’t worry about it, Em. I’m happy to help. Just...Be careful, okay? You don’t know anything about this woman. I don’t want you getting yours and the kid’s hopes up, alright?”

“I know, I know. But I gotta at least try, right?”

“Good luck, Em.”

Emma walked back over to Henry with an excited smile on her face, and Henry said, “What’s gotten into you?”

“Good news, kid! We’ve got an address. Told you we didn’t need  to call a pro to get the job done!”

“Uh, Emma, that’s kind of what you did…” Henry pointed out.

Emma ruffled his hair and said, “Oh, shut up. At least we have something now. So, what do you say? Ready to go find your mom?”

With her arm around Henry’s shoulder and smiles on both their faces, the pair headed out on their journey.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Emma and Henry made it to Storybrooke, Maine four hours later, though it felt like the trip had dragged on and on. They were both so anxious to get there and find Regina that four hours felt like a lifetime. But two bathroom breaks and only one flat tire later, they were rolling into the quaint little town.

Due to the trip taking a bit longer than Emma had anticipated, they didn’t arrive in Storybrooke until nighttime. They decided it was probably not best to disrupt Regina so late and that they would simply have to find her the next day. They still weren’t even sure exactly where her house was, so they figured it would be good to get some sleep and try in the morning.

Emma pulled up in front of an old diner so the two could get some dinner.

“Hey, welcome to Granny’s!”  Emma and Henry were greeted by a cheery waitress wearing insanely high heels. “What brings you two to Storybrooke?” She questioned.

“Just stopping by to visit a...friend,” Emma lied. “How’d you know we’re from out of town?” Emma asked her as they sat down at their table.

“Oh, please. This is Storybrooke. Everyone knows everyone. Trust me, I’d remember seeing you! I’m Ruby, by the way. I’ll be right back with some menus!” Ruby said with a wink before walking away.

With some of the money Emma had remembered she’d left in one of her boots in the back of her closet, she bought the two of them grilled cheese and hot chocolates for dinner. When they were finished eating, Emma figured she could try to get some information from Ruby about Regina’s whereabouts.

“So, Ruby, I’m wondering if you can tell me how to get to Mifflin Street? I know it’s a small town but I have no clue where I’m going and I could really use some directions.”

With that question, Ruby’s eyes widened. “Mifflin street?”

“Is...is something wrong?” Emma asked, suddenly confused.

“No, no, it’s just...The mayor lives on Mifflin. She’s very private, I don’t think I’ve heard of anyone going over there in ages. Is that where your friend lives?” Ruby questioned.

Emma panicked, not wanting to give away too much information about their current situation. “Yeah, but you know, she was hard to understand on the phone, so I probably just heard wrong. I’ll give her a call in the morning, figure it out.”

Ruby gave her a questioning look and said, “Well, I think I have a map of the town around here somewhere. I’ll just give you that and if you have any more questions I’d be happy to help.”

“Great, thanks Ruby! We really appreciate it!” Emma said. “Do you, uh, happen to know of a hotel around here that might have a room available? My...son...and I haven’t seen this friend in a while so we were thinking of just renting a room. Don’t want to intrude.” Emma hoped Ruby didn’t notice the strange look Henry gave her when she called him her son.

“You’re in luck! Granny’s is  actually a B&B and considering we don’t get a lot of newcomers around here, almost all the rooms are open. Just head through that door back there and Granny will get you set up!”

“Thanks Ruby! Have a good night.” Emma said, once again wrapping her arm around Henry’s shoulders as they went to go find Granny.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


The next morning, Henry was up bright and early. He hadn’t slept much; he was too excited about the idea of possibly finding his mom again. Once the first ray of light shone through the window, he hopped up, throwing a pillow at Emma on his way to the bathroom.

“Ugh, kid, what time is it?” Emma grumbled as he turned on the light.

“It’s only 7, Emma! Come on! We have to get going.”

“Only 7? You are aware that most kids your age actually sleep in on Saturday mornings right?”

“Yeah, Emma, cause I have so much in common with most kids my age. Besides, how do you expect me to be able to sleep on day like today?”

Emma frowned as she got up out of the bed. “Look, Henry, I know we came all this way and you’re expecting to see your mom today. I just don’t want you to get your hopes up, alright? We have no idea what to expect, or if it’s even her! I want you to be prepared for any outcome, okay? I know it’s hard but I don’t want you to be let down if it’s not her.”

Henry rolled his eyes and said, “Yeah, yeah, I know. I’ve been let down enough times when it comes to my mom. If we don’t find her today I’ll get over it. But you can’t blame me for being excited about the possibility of seeing her again!”

Emma smiled weakly at Henry. It pained her to know that he had been let down so many times by the people closest to him. She knew how that felt, and she wanted to make sure he never had to go through it again. She crossed her fingers that they hadn’t reached another dead end as she slipped on her leather jacket and headed out the door with Henry.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


“Well, kid, this is it.” Emma said as she squinted up at the mansion looming before them.

“Are you sure?” Henry asked, peering down at the map.

The two of them stood on Mifflin street in front of the house marked 108. Neither one could believe their eyes. The address August had given Emma had led them straight to the biggest house both Henry and Emma had ever seen.

“I, uh, guess we should just go knock.” Emma said, suddenly very nervous. Whoever lived in this house was clearly not a person they should piss off. She hoped that it would be the Regina they had been looking for and that she would be happy to see them.

Henry looked up at Emma, hoping to gain some confidence. She gave him a reassuring nod and together they crossed the street and approached the front door of the house.

With a quick squeeze of Henry’s shoulder for reassurance, Emma rang the doorbell and held her breath as footsteps approached from inside. She was beyond relieved when Henry smiled up at the beautiful woman who answered and ran to her, arms outstretched. Her smile faded, though, when the woman pushed Henry away with a confused look on her face. “Do I… Do I know you?” 


	5. Chapter 5

_With a quick squeeze of Henry’s shoulder for reassurance, Emma rang the doorbell and held her breath as footsteps approached from inside. She was beyond relieved when Henry smiled up at the beautiful woman who answered and ran to her, arms outstretched. Her smile faded, though, when the woman pushed Henry away with a confused look on her face. “Do I… Do I know you?”_

Emma saw Henry look up at the woman with nothing but confusion in his eyes. He looked back at Emma in question and she panicked, realizing she was right to have doubts about bringing Henry here. Regina clearly didn’t want him, after all, she left him alone in that alleyway for a reason. She couldn’t believe she had been so hopeful when she should have known that there was no chance. But Henry looked up at her once more with those sad, tear filled eyes, and Emma knew she had to try. They hadn’t come this far to just give up.

“Are you Regina Mills?” She asked the woman.

“Yes...Yes, I am, but...Who are you? Have we met?”

“Well, no, we haven’t, but...I believe you know my friend Henry here?”

She looked at the two standing on her porch, looking genuinely confused.

Emma leaned down and asked Henry, “Are you sure this is her? I think she’s serious, Henry. I don’t think she remembers you.”

“But...She has to! This is her, I promise!” Henry yelled, tears welling up in his eyes.

Emma looked up at Regina, both of them terribly confused.

“Who does he think I am?” Regina asked.

Emma hesitated, but replied, “He thinks you’re his mother.”

Regina stepped back with a gasp, clearly very shocked. Emma had no idea what to think. She could usually tell when someone was lying, and she was sure that both Henry and Regina were telling the truth. She just didn’t know how that could be possible.

Just then, a man walked up behind Regina and put his hand on her shoulder. “Is everything alright out here?” He asked.

“Everything’s fine.” Emma said with a glare. “Who are you?”

“I could ask you the same question.” The man replied.

“This is Graham. He’s the sheriff of Storybrooke,” Regina said in an almost threatening way.

“Is everything alright? What’s going on?” Graham asked, holding Regina tighter.

Emma noted the way Regina seemed to lean away from his touch but let herself be held in his arms with no complaint.

“I’m sorry, it’s just...He thinks that Regina is his mother. He says that she left him a while ago and he’s been living on his own ever since. We figured if we could track you down, you might...Take him back.” Emma said.

“No, that’s not possible!” Shouted Regina. “I don’t have any kids. I’m sorry, young man, but you must be mistaken!”

As soon as Henry heard that, he turned and ran. He got in the car, slamming the door, and Emma could see that he had finally given in and began to cry, tears rolling down his cheeks. Her heart broke at the sight, and she refused to leave until she knew what was going on.

“Look, I don’t know what you think you’re trying to accomplish, but this is ridiculous. Can’t you see he’s upset? Lying to him is not the way to go. At least be real with him. If you didn’t want him anymore there would have been a million better ways to handle the situation. I don’t even know why I thought it would be a good idea to bring him back to the woman who left him alone but I knew it would mean a lot to him so I tried. And you aren’t even giving us the decency of an honest answer! Why are you doing this?” Emma yelled, unable to contain her anger any longer.

Regina seethed, outraged that this woman had the nerve to show up at her door and insult her like this. “I don’t know who you think I am, but I’m afraid you’re sorely mistaken. I would never abandon a child like that and I certainly do not have a son to leave alone in the first place. How dare you come to my house and accuse me of such ridiculous things!” Regina yelled back.

Graham stepped forward, attempting to calm her down. “Regina, why don’t you go back inside. I’ll handle this.”

With one final glare at Emma, Regina reluctantly turned and stormed into the house. Just as Graham was about to speak up, an older woman appeared behind him.

“Graham, why don’t you go inside and make sure Regina is alright. I’ll take care of this...Situation.” She said in a harsh tone, looking down at Emma.

Emma frowned and started to say something in response, but the woman simply held her hand up and indicated that she was not in the mood to hear whatever Emma had to say.

“My name is Cora Mills. I am the mayor of this town and I am certainly not about to allow some random woman to come to my home and harass my daughter.” She said to Emma, who frowned. Henry had told her he didn’t have any grandparents. Something strange was definitely going on here.

“Look, I’m really sorry if we upset her or whatever. But we’ve been looking for Regina for a while. I don’t know why Henry would lie about her being his mom but apparently that’s what’s happened. I’m really sorry that we-”

“There’s a good chance the boy is not lying, actually.” Cora interrupted.

Emma’s jaw dropped. “What do you mean? I thought you said-”

“I never said that he was wrong. I simply said that it’s not polite to come knocking on people’s doors and upsetting them.” Cora interrupted again. “I don’t care if he’s not lying and Regina really is his mother. She doesn’t need to be involved in his life.”

“What are you talking about? How could he be telling the truth if his own ‘mother’ doesn’t even recognize him?” Emma questioned.

“About a year ago, Regina was in a horrible car accident. She nearly died, but luckily they were able to save her. Unfortunately, she had severe brain damage. She couldn’t remember anything, not even her own name. If that boy really is her son, well...I’m afraid she’s not going to remember.” Cora explained.

Emma stepped back, stunned. How was she supposed to tell Henry this?

“I think it’s best if you two don’t come back here. The sheriff is very close with this family, if you recall. I wouldn’t want to have to involve him in this,” Cora said, closing the door.

Emma stood there, stunned, trying to process everything she had just learned. Slowly, she turned and walked back to the car, unprepared to face the young boy who was waiting for her inside.. She figured she could just call social services and leave this whole situation behind her. But she knew that there was a small chance Henry would be treated well if she sent him into the system, and the moment she opened the door and heard Henry’s sobs, she knew she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t let this poor boy be abandoned again.

Henry looked up at Emma, tears streaming down his face. “She has a new family.” He sobbed.

“Yeah, kid, she does.” Emma said, putting her arms around Henry. “But so do you. I’m not gonna leave you alone. I promise.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Once Henry had calmed down, Emma drove them back to Granny’s. She had been hoping she would make the trip back there alone, and it killed her to think about how awfully wrong everything had gone with Regina that morning. She knew she was going to have to tell Henry what had happened, but she didn’t know how to tell him that his mother had forgotten who he was; that she might never remember him.

When they arrived outside the diner, Emma opened her door to get out of the car but Henry did not follow. He stayed in his seat, staring out the window like he could cry again at any minute.

“Come on, kid, let’s go inside. I’ll get you a hot chocolate.” Emma tried, with no response.

“Extra cinnamon?”

Still nothing.

Emma sighed and closed her door again. “Henry, talk to me. I know you’re upset but just let me explain what’s going on.”

“What’s going on is that my mom doesn’t want me anymore. She was lying, Emma. I don’t know why she hates me so much but I obviously did something to mess this up.” He said through the tears running down his face.

Emma reached over and wiped the tears from his cheek as she said, “Oh, Henry. Don’t think that. None of this is your fault! I promise.” Emma knew how he was feeling. Every time a foster family gave her back she couldn’t help but feel like she had done something wrong.

“Henry, you didn’t do anything to make Regina leave you, okay? I know that’s hard to believe but just hear me out. The woman that I talked to when you went back to the car was Regina’s mom. She said that Regina was in a car accident around the time she left you. Her brain damage was so severe that she couldn’t remember anything. She didn’t even know what her name was. I’m guessing that they figured out she was related to Cora and she’s been living here ever since.”

“Oh, great, so my own mom doesn’t even know who I am? How is this supposed to make me feel better, Emma?” Henry yelled.

“I’m just trying to prove to you that she didn’t leave you on purpose, kid! If she had remembered you, I’m sure she would have done everything she could to get back to you. You have to believe that, Henry. You didn’t push her away; she didn’t leave you because she hated you. She loved you very much. Don’t blame this on yourself.”

Henry started to calm down at Emma’s words and he looked up at her in disbelief. “Do you think there’s still a chance she’ll remember me? That things could go back to how they were?”

Emma gave him a sad smile and said, “Oh, kid, I don’t know about that. I’m no doctor, but I don’t think it’s as easy as that. These things aren’t just magically reversed. I guess there’s still a chance but we can’t know for sure.”

Henry seemed disheartened at that, and Emma knew that they had discussed the topic long enough for the time being.

“So, kid, what do you say we go get that hot chocolate and hang out for a while? We don’t have anywhere to be so I figured we could take our time and get to know this place a little bit before we leave. It’s kinda cute.”

Henry looked at Emma with a gasp and said, “What? We’re leaving?”

“Well, you saw how everything went back there. We just pissed off the most important people in town. I don’t think it would be best to stay, and besides, I don’t think I’ll be able to afford that room at Granny’s much longer. The leftover money from my shoe will only get us so far.”

“Emma, we can’t leave! Not when we finally know what happened! Besides, where would we go? I bet Granny’s is way cheaper than any apartment or hotel. We have to stay! At least just so I can see my mom one more time. I don’t want my last memory with her to be so awful.”

He hit Emma with those puppy dog eyes that were still glistening with tears from before, and Emma couldn’t resist. “Alright, fine. I don’t know how you do this to me, but we will stay for one more week, tops. Got it?”

Henry threw a fist in the air, victorious. “Yes! Thanks, Emma! Now, let’s go! We need to start making a plan.”

“A plan? A plan for what?” She questioned, afraid to hear what he had in mind.

“A plan to bring back my mom’s memories!” He yelled as he climbed out of the car.

Emma followed him into the diner, shaking her head. She was in for quite a ride with this kid.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


The next morning, Henry and Emma were up bright and early to get breakfast and start planning their mission to bring back Regina’s memories. Emma was just going along with it to make Henry feel better. She knew that nothing they could do would actually make Regina remember, but if it let Henry forget about his pain for a while, then she was ready to give it a try. Besides, if they could find a reason to see Regina again, she wouldn’t complain. She wasn’t blind; of course she had noticed how attractive Regina was. Though she was certainly not about to tell Henry that.

“So, Emma, I think our mission needs a code name!” Henry said as he sipped his hot chocolate. Emma wondered how much hot chocolate was too much, but she thought Henry deserved as much as he could possibly drink after the last couple of days.

“What do we need to give it a name for?”

“So that we can talk about it in public and nobody will know what we’re talking about! What if Cora or Graham were around and they heard us?”

Emma figured he had a point. She didn’t want to see either of them again but she knew that the chances were high considering they were in the smallest town she thought she had ever seen and they were living in what seemed to be Storybrooke’s only restaurant. If anyone heard them talking about Regina, she didn’t think it would end well.

Just as Emma was about to tell Henry she agreed with his idea, the bell above the door jingled and Emma noticed Graham entering the diner. Her eyes widened, and she attempted to duck her head to avoid being seen. She was too late, though, as Graham came over and sat down right next to her as soon as he had ordered a coffee from Ruby.

“Hey. Didn’t think the two of you would still be here after yesterday. Cora can be pretty...intimidating.” Graham said as he slid into the booth.

“Yeah, we, uh, we don’t really have anywhere else to go.” Emma reluctantly admitted. “We won’t cause any more trouble with Miss Mills though, I swear.”

“Don’t worry about it,...” Graham trailed off, and Emma realized that she had never even told him her name.

“Emma. Emma Swan.”

Graham smiled at her and said, “Nice to meet you, Emma. Sorry for the rocky start yesterday. Cora likes to be in charge, and she’s been very protective of Regina ever since she came home.”

At the mention of his mother, Henry got interested in the conversation. “Why didn’t my mo-Regina- ever stay in contact with Cora before the accident?”

“Regina and Cora had a bit of a falling out after Regina’s father died. Henry was a great man, and he loved Regina very much. I think he was the only thing keeping her here. Cora has always been rather strict and I think Regina was just ready to get away from her. Once she left, nobody in town heard from her again. Then one day, years later, she just showed up. She didn’t seem like herself, though. She didn’t remember anyone and she seemed more...afraid. Once I found out about the accident, it all made sense. I just can’t believe she doesn’t remember anything!”

“Regina’s dad was named Henry?” Henry asked Graham with wide eyes.

“He sure was. I think that was part of the reason Regina freaked out on you yesterday. I mean, aside from the fact that you accused her of abandoning her son. I think that when she started to really look at the situation, she got scared because she thought it could be an actual possibility. She doesn’t like to think about the fact that she can only remember about a year of her life. It freaks her out to know that there’s so much she’s forgotten, and I think you showing up here just made that very real for her.”

Emma frowned, suddenly aware of how hard this must have all been for Regina. To find out she had unwillingly abandoned her son would be so hard, even if she didn’t fully believe it. Emma figured that if what Graham was saying was true, then they might have a chance at getting through to Regina. If she ever wanted to see them again, that is.

“So, how long will the two of you be staying?” Graham asked.

“Probably a while.” Henry said. “Emma doesn’t have a house or a job so we can’t really go anywhere else and we like it here!”

Emma kicked Henry’s leg under the table and glared at him as Graham said, “Oh, really? Well, Storybrooke is lucky to have the two of you here. And if you’re interested in a job, I’m actually looking for help down at the station. You should consider applying. There aren’t exactly a lot of available options here. Most businesses are family owned, so you might not have much luck elsewhere.”

“Really? That would be great! Are you sure Cora would be okay with that?” Emma asked.

“Who cares? Cora might run the town but that doesn’t mean she runs my station. I have the budget to hire a deputy and I don’t know much about you, Emma Swan, but I get the feeling you could be of help.” Graham said as Ruby brought his coffee over. “Just think about it,” he said with a wink as he got up and left the diner.

Emma watched him leave with her mouth wide open. Was Graham...flirting with her?

“Oh my gosh Emma. He loves you.” Henry said as he scrunched up his nose. “But I guess if you get a job, then we can stay, right? You should do it. You were pretty much a cop before anyway.”

“Henry! Graham does not love me. He was just being nice. And no, there is a big difference between being a cop and a bail bondsperson. I’m definitely not qualified for that job.”

“Like anyone else here is? If there was anyone else to hire I’m sure he would have done it by now. And you heard Ruby, they don’t get a lot of new people here! I bet they need you. You would be perfect for the job, Emma! You have to at least try.” Henry said.

Emma wanted to disagree, but she really needed the money and she figured it couldn’t hurt to try. Graham seemed nice, and maybe he could get her more info about Regina. She was still willing to try and get Regina to want to know Henry better, and if that meant staying in Storybrooke, then she would give it a try.

“Alright, kid. Maybe I will. Now, how about that code name?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise there will be more Regina very soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been enjoying time with family and working on a few other projects. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story! I hope to start updating more frequently. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

It had been a week since Emma had agreed to stay in Storybrooke, and she realized that they would be staying much longer than she had originally intended. She had given in and taken Graham’s job offer, much to the dismay of Cora Mills. She had only seen the woman a few more times in her week there, and for that she was thankful. Ruby watched Henry at the diner when Emma was at work, and he had gotten the waitress in on their plan to bring back Regina’s memories. Unlike Emma, Ruby seemed to actually think that they could achieve something, and had gladly gone along with Henry’s ideas.

“Alright guys, it’s been a week and we haven’t done anything but plan. We need to take action!” Henry announced to his accomplices one night during dinner.

“Henry, what are we supposed to do? I haven’t even seen Regina since our first day here. Does she even leave her house?” Emma questioned.

“Rarely.” Ruby responded. “She’s not big on social interaction. I’ve only seen her a handful of times since she’s been back. Occasionally she’ll come into the diner to order a salad but usually she keeps to herself.”

“So we have to find an excuse to go back to her house!” Henry exclaimed.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down kid. Remember how that went last time? I don’t think it’s a good idea to go back there.” Emma said.

“Well what else are we gonna do? Just wait here until she decides she wants a salad? That could take forever!”

“Maybe instead of going to Regina, we need to bring her to us!” Ruby said.

“Meaning what, exactly?”

“You work for Graham, right? He’s close with Regina. Cora’s been trying to set them up since Regina got back. He would probably enjoy any excuse to go talk to Regina. Maybe he could help us find a reason to get her to leave her house.” Ruby said.

“Hold on, Cora’s been  _ trying  _ to set them up? So they aren’t together? They never dated?” Emma asked.

Ruby raised her eyebrows and responded, “Nah, Regina isn’t really into him, I guess. Why? You trying to get with the sheriff? I don’t think that’s the best idea, Em. He is your boss, you know.”

Emma scrunched her nose and said, “What? No! I’m not trying to hook up with Graham! Are you kidding? I mean, he’s great but...no. Just...no.”

“Why not? I know I said it’s a bad idea but Graham is pretty hot. And his accent is great. I don’t know why Regina’s been so against the idea of dating him. Those two could make a great couple.”

“Ew, guys, can we please stop talking about my mom dating Graham? That’s just weird.” Henry complained.

“Yeah, Rubes, give the kid a break. Besides, Graham’s not  _ that  _ attractive. I don’t know what you see in him.”

“Hey, Henry, could you run back into the kitchen and ask Granny if she needs any help with the baking? She might have some free hot chocolate for you if you give her a hand.” Ruby suggested.

“Really?! Sweet!” Henry yelled as he jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

“Dammit, Rubes, the last thing that kid needs is more hot chocolate!” Emma said with a groan.

“Calm down. He’s ten, let him have some fun. So, now that he’s gone, tell me the truth. Do you have the hots for Regina?”

Emma’s eyes widened. “What?! Ruby! Are you kidding me? Henry’s mom? I...I don’t even know why...I’ve met her once, Ruby! Why would-”

“Oh save it, Emma.” Ruby interrupted. “You’re clearly not interested in Graham, and why else would you care so much about their relationship? Besides, I wouldn’t blame you. Regina is probably one of the hottest people in town.”

“Ruby, I-”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re into girls and you’re afraid to admit it.” Ruby interrupted again. “Don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with me.” She said with a grin.

Emma’s jaw dropped. “How did you know?”

“Oh, please. You aren’t exactly subtle. I’ve seen you checking out the girls that come in here.”

“Then why all the questions about Graham?” Emma asked with a frown.

Ruby shrugged. “I just wanted to watch you squirm. Oh, and for the record, if you really do like Regina, I say go for it.”

“Are you kidding me? I’m pretty sure I ruined any chances with her the moment I met her.”

“I don’t know, Emma. Have you ever  _ seen  _ yourself? One does not just ignore arms like those. Regina would have to be blind to not think you’re attractive. Besides, you’re practically the second mother of her son now. That’s gotta count for something.”

“Yes, Ruby, me taking care of the son she does not remember is sure to get me some brownie points.”

“You never know, Em. Maybe Operation Cobra will be a success and Regina will remember Henry and be eternally grateful to the woman who returned him to her. You’re like, her knight in shining armour. It just makes sense.”

“I still don’t see why we named this ‘Operation Cobra’. And what makes you so sure it’s going to work anyways?”

“It was Henry’s idea. Have some faith, Emma. A little optimism never hurt anyone.”

“Ruby! Quit chatting and get to work! This ten year old boy is working harder than you!” Granny yelled from the kitchen.

Ruby groaned. “I gotta go. Look, just promise me that if you see Regina you’ll at least try to flirt with her. You never know what could happen!”

“She’s way out of my league, Rubes! Even you know that! I don’t stand a chance with that woman.” Emma called out as Ruby started to walk away.

“You don’t stand a chance with who?”

Emma froze at the sound of a woman’s voice behind her. If she wasn’t mistaken, it seemed to be the voice of the very woman she had just been talking about. Slowly, Emma turned to face her.

“Um, hi, Regina.” She managed to say.

“Hello dear. I apologize, I don’t want it to seem like I was eavesdropping. You were shouting rather loudly.”

Emma could do nothing but stare. Regina didn’t seem as angry as Emma had expected her to be, but she was just waiting for the ball to drop.

“I hear you’ll be staying in Storybrooke for a while. I have to say, that’s not quite what I expected. Most people who have a confrontation with my mother tend to back down very quickly. I’m glad to see she hasn’t scared you off just yet.”

“G-glad? You’re glad that I’m still in town? I kinda figured you’d...never want to see me again,” Emma said with a nervous chuckle.

“Oh, quite the contrary, dear. I’m sure as deputy of this town you’ve realized that Storybrooke is rather...boring. You see the same faces every day. Go to the same restaurant. There’s never anything new or exciting. But when you showed up on my doorstep, Miss Swan, well...I have to say, you made things quite interesting. I was rather upset with you at first, but I’ve thought more about the situation and I think I would like to get to know you better, Emma Swan.”

Emma gulped. Was this really happening? “Um...Are you sure?”

“My mother has been keeping me in the dark on most things ever since my accident. She never answers any of my questions and I hardly know anything about my life outside of this last year. If what you told me is true, and Henry really is my son, I think I would like to get to know him better. I want to know more about my life, and I think he can give me those answers. All I want is to remember and this is the closest I’ve ever been.” Regina admitted.

“So you’re basically just using me to get to Henry?” Emma said with a pout. “Damn, I really thought it was my charm that reeled you in. I feel so used!”

Regina smirked and replied, “Well, Miss Swan, if spending some time with you is all it will take to get some answers, I think that’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.”

“Sacrifice? Hey! I am way more fun than Henry. Hanging out with me is totally the better end of this deal. You’ll see.”

“Well, I look forward to watching you try and prove me wrong.” Regina said with a smirk as she started to walk away. “Oh, and Miss Swan? Whoever it is that you think is so out of your league might actually be more interested in you than you think. Don’t give up before you’ve even tried.” Regina winked before turning back around to order at the counter.

Emma could do nothing but stare at Regina with her mouth wide open, wondering how much of her conversation with Ruby the other woman had heard.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the long wait! I've been busy with other projects but now I can finally focus all my attention on updating this story! Hope you enjoy.

Two days later, Emma nervously paced around the room while trying to decide what to wear. Ruby had given her a note from Regina that had been dropped off at the counter telling her that she would like to meet for dinner that evening. Emma knew that it was mostly so Regina could get to know Henry better, but she couldn’t stop acting like a teenager about to go on a first date.

“Emma, what’s wrong with you? It’s just dinner.” Henry said as he watched the blonde frantically pace around their shared room.

“I know that. Of course I know that. I just don’t want to mess it up, okay? This is our first chance to make a good impression and I don’t want to screw it up.”

“It’s gonna be fine. Stop freaking out.”

Emma couldn’t tell Henry that the main reason she was nervous was because she liked Regina. She wanted to get to know the woman better, even though it seemed like that was Regina’s main goal as well. 

“Hurry up, Emma! If you’re so worried about doing a good job then it might be best to start with being on time.”

Emma sighed before simply putting on her usual red leather jacket and leading Henry out the door. When they arrived in the diner, they noticed Regina sitting in a booth waiting for them.

“Hey Regina. You look great.” Emma said as she took a seat across from the brunette.

“Thank you, Miss Swan. How are the two of you doing today?”

“I’d be doing a lot better if there was actually something to do in this town.” Henry said with an exaggerated sigh.

Regina chuckled. “Yes, I’m afraid Storybrooke is rather small and uneventful. I’m sure you’ll be glad when school starts up again.”

“I never thought I’d say this, but yes. I actually miss school.”

Emma and Regina laughed at Henry’s dramatic groan before an awkward silence grew between them. Luckily, they were saved by Ruby appearing at the table to take their order. 

“Hey guys, how’s it going?” Ruby greeted as she pulled out her notepad. 

“Just fine, Miss Lucas. If it’s alright with you, I think we’ll order now.” Regina answered for the table.

They all placed their orders, Regina raising an eyebrow at Emma’s request for a cheeseburger and fries.

“Alright, I’ll have that out for you in no time!” Ruby said cheerfully. “Nice to see you again, Miss Mills. Oh, and Emma! Don’t forget that you promised me you’d flirt with a certain someone.” Ruby said as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Emma’s jaw dropped. “Ruby! You have got to be kidding me. Henry’s right here! And, for the record, I never actually made that promise.”

Ruby laughed and winked at Emma as she walked away, pleased that she had made her friend so uncomfortable. She enjoyed messing with the blonde, especially since Emma always had a way of getting her back. It made things more fun when all she seemed to do every day was work and deal with the annoying people of Storybrooke.

Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma. “Still working up the nerve to talk to your secret crush?”

Emma stuttered, trying to respond, but Henry beat her to it. “Ew, is Ruby still trying to hook you up with Graham? That’s so weird. I mean, he’s cool, but you’re kinda like my second mom now. I don’t wanna think about that stuff.”

Emma’s heart skipped a beat when Henry said that. The fact that he considered her to be like a mom to him made her extremely happy. She’d never had anyone depend on her like that, and she had always wanted a family of her own. Sure, this little makeshift family was a strange one, but she loved it nonetheless.

“Graham, huh? You know, I hear it’s generally not the best idea to date coworkers, but if you dated Graham that might finally get my mother to stop trying to convince me to like him. I think you should go for it.” Regina said with a smirk.

“Well, sorry to let you down but it’s not Graham that I like. Guess you’ll have to find another way to ward off your crazy mother.” Emma said before she realized that might not have been the smartest thing to say to a woman she was trying to impress. “I’m sorry, that was totally rude. I’m sure Cora’s not that bad. We just got off on the wrong foot, which was definitely my bad.”

Regina chuckled. “Oh no, dear, I’m afraid she really is that bad. Your encounter with her was mild, believe it or not.”

Emma’s jaw dropped again. “Are you serious? She’s probably the most terrifying person I’ve ever met and that wasn’t even her worst?”

Regina laughed. “Well, she certainly hasn’t been the mayor for over twenty years by being likeable. She’s just scared everyone in town so much that they all feel obligated to vote for her.”

“Note to self- Do not mess with Cora Mills.” Emma mumbled to herself with a frown.

Just then, Ruby arrived with their food. Once they had all started eating, Henry couldn’t contain himself any longer. He needed to talk to his mom. He needed to try and help her remember him.

“So, mom, what do you do in Storybrooke? Do you have a job or something?”

He frowned when he was only met with silence. “Uh, sorry. I meant...Regina.” He didn’t know if he could ever get used to calling his mother by her first name.

“Oh, of course. My apologies, Henry. To answer your question, no, I don’t have a job. Apparently I was a lawyer before all of this happened, but now I just sit at home all day and occasionally help my mother at her office. She plans on me becoming mayor after she retires, but I’m not sure if that’s going to be the case. I’m certain there are plenty of people in town more qualified for the position.”

“I think you’d be a great mayor.” Henry said with a smile.

“You barely even know me.” Regina said with a laugh.

Henry frowned again. Talking to his mother when she didn’t remember anything about him was turning out to be harder than he expected. She was like a completely different person.

“Well, uh, the old you would have been great at it. I’m sure that same person is in there somewhere. Who knows, someday you might even remember!”

Regina smiled weakly at Henry. “I certainly hope so, Henry. Maybe talking to you more might help jog my memory. I’d love to keep meeting with you, if that’s something you would like as well.”

“Yeah, of course! That would be awesome!” Henry replied, though he wasn’t sure he fully believed that to be true. For so long, he had dreamed of being reunited with his mom, but now that she was here, he didn’t know if he could handle it. Every time she looked at him he was reminded that his mom was gone and had been replaced by the woman in front of him. She didn’t have the same sparkle in her eye that she used to when she was with Henry, and he could tell that she wasn’t the same. But all he wanted was to have his mom back, and he figured if he was the key to helping her remember him, then it was worth a shot.

“So, Henry, how old are you?” Regina asked, attempting to change the topic. Thinking about an entire life that she had forgotten only upset her, so she was anxious to talk about something else.

“I’m ten.” Henry said with a toothy grin. “But I’ll be eleven in a few weeks.”

“Well, you’ll have to throw quite an extravagant birthday party if you’re turning eleven!” Regina said.

“Yeah, I guess. Last year I just ate an apple that I found on the ground and tried to pretend it was a cupcake.” Henry said with a frown, remembering the day.

“Well, I’m sure this year will be much better.” Regina said, trying to forget about the fact that she had apparently caused the boy to spend his birthday alone.

“Maybe. Except I don’t really have any friends except for Emma and Ruby. Hey, maybe you could come, too?”

“Oh, Henry, I-”

“You don’t have to come as my mom. You can just come as Regina. I understand. It would be nice to have another friend, you know?”

Regina smiled. “I was going to say that I would love to come. I would like to be friends with you too, Henry.”

He smiled at her then, and she wished more than anything else that she could remember this sweet boy. She wanted to remember throwing his birthday parties when he was younger and watching him grow up. She teared up thinking that she had forgotten so much, and wondered how she could have possibly forgotten such an important person.

Emma sat at the table watching the interaction. She knew that the dinner was mostly for the two of them, and she didn’t want to interfere. Watching Henry, though, she could tell that he was struggling to keep his cool in front of Regina. She couldn’t imagine how it felt to have his own mother not recognize him. Sure, she had been treated poorly by plenty of people in her life, but she had never had someone who loved her the way Regina had once loved Henry. She was so proud of Henry for staying strong through the whole ordeal. Running away from people who don’t care about you is easy, but she imagined that trying to run towards someone who was supposed to love you but couldn’t was extremely difficult. 

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter to make up for the long wait last time!

Once they had finished eating, Henry excused himself to go to the bathroom. When he was gone, Emma attempted to make small talk with Regina.

“So, I was wondering if you would maybe want to help me plan a birthday party for Henry? I want to do something special for him and it would be nice to have a little help.”

“I would love to help! I can get quite bored during the day, so it would be nice to have a distraction.” Regina replied.

“Great! Thanks, Regina. Hey, I’m sorry if this is hard for you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m sure that having Henry talk about you like you’re his mom can be pretty confusing. I just-I’m glad you’re trying to remember. It really means a lot to him to see that you’re trying too. He’s been concocting plans all week to try and bring back your memories.” Emma said with a chuckle. 

“Well, spending this evening with him has only made me want to remember even more. I just can’t believe the things he’s been through, and to know that it’s my fault-”

Emma put her hand on top of Regina’s to stop her. “Hey, Regina, this isn’t your fault. I know it’s hard to be confronted with this, but it was all just a really unfortunate accident. He knows now that you would have done everything you could to get back to him if things were different. Please don’t blame yourself.”

Regina smiled despite the tears that were threatening to fall. “I know deep down that I couldn’t have done anything to change this. I just-I can’t help but hate myself for forgetting him. I forgot my own son. What kind of a mother am I?”

“Regina, stop. Please, please, do not think that. You’re not a terrible mother, even if it’s hard for you to believe that. You didn’t choose to forget him. It just happened. But now that you’re together again, maybe we can change that. And if not, maybe you can just learn all about him again. A fresh start.”

Regina finally cried as she held on tighter to Emma’s hand. “Thank you, Emma. For bringing him back. I didn’t want to believe you at first, but I somehow just know that all of this is real. Even if I never remember Henry, you brought him back into my life. I don’t know if I can ever repay you for that.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Henry’s really changed my life too. If it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t have this great job or a place to stay. He brought me here, and I think it was exactly what I needed.”

“For only being ten years old, he’s quite extraordinary.” Regina said with a laugh.

“He sure is.” Emma agreed as Henry came back to the table. 

“Whoa, what’s going on? Why are you crying? And holding hands?” Henry asked as he eyed the two women warily.

Regina instantly pulled her hand back, mentally berating herself for letting her guard down and showing weakness. 

“We were just talking, Henry. Don’t worry about it.” Emma said.

Henry shrugged, accepting her answer. 

“Well, kid, as much as I’d love to stay here and talk all night, we should probably get you to bed.” Emma said as Henry yawned despite his efforts not to.

“Aw, Emma, not yet! Five more minutes?” He pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Emma growled. “Fine. Someday I will be immune to those damn eyes, but for now you have total control over me. You guys stay here and chat, I have to go kill Ruby.” Emma said as she stood up and headed back to the kitchen.

“Hey, Em! Did you woo Regina yet?” Ruby asked as she saw the blonde enter the kitchen.

“I can’t even believe what you said earlier in front of Henry and Regina! Actually, yes, I can. I honestly don’t know what I was expecting from you.” Emma said as she playfully punched Ruby’s shoulder.

“Hey, just trying to help speed the process along. Don’t blame me for your inability to flirt with women.” 

“Who says I can’t flirt?”

“Are you kidding? You should have seen yourself when you were talking to Regina. You looked like an idiot sitting there with your mouth wide open.”

Emma frowned. “Okay, so maybe it’s been awhile since I’ve been with anyone. But you stepping in is not helping, Rubes! Regina thought you were talking about Graham.”

Ruby laughed. “Oh please. She didn’t really think we were talking about Graham. Regina totally has the hots for you, Em.”

Emma’s jaw dropped. “What are you talking about? There is no way that Regina Mills-”

“Emma, come on. Are you blind? She was smiling at you all night. Regina never smiles at anyone.”

“Okay, now you’re just acting crazy. Regina isn’t nearly as mean as I expected her to be. Especially after hearing you describe her!”

“Oh she definitely is that mean, apparently just not to you. She totally likes you, Emma.”

Emma paused. Regina had acted much different around Ruby than she had with her, but she figured it was just because Henry was there. 

“Do you really think I have a chance?” She asked with a blush.

“Totally. If I know one thing, it’s that Regina Mills is a lesbian. A lesbian who is very attracted to a certain blonde that I know.”

“Oh yeah? And what makes you so sure she’s gay?” Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh...We may have hooked up once in high school.” Ruby admitted.

Emma gasped. “What?! You hooked up with Regina? Regina Mills?”

“Just one time! She was pretty much the only other girl in town who liked girls. Until Belle moved here, that is.”

Emma frowned in confusion. “Who’s Belle?”

“She’s the librarian. Makes sense that you don’t know her since you probably wouldn’t go near a book with a ten foot pole. Anyways, she’s like, the hottest girl I’ve ever seen, and that’s saying something. I’ve had a crush on her for years now.”

“Oh, and here you are giving me a hard time for not making a move on a woman I’ve only met a handful of times. You are the worst!” Emma said as she elbowed Ruby.

“Hey, just because my love life is lacking doesn’t mean yours has to be! I’m trying to live through you. All I ever do is work, so it’s not like I’d have time for a girlfriend anyways.” Ruby said in an attempt to defend herself.

“Yeah, right. Stop making excuses. Tomorrow we are going to the library and I am going to meet this girl.”

Ruby’s eyes widened. “Emma Swan, if you say anything to her-”

“Then it will be payback for tonight.” Emma said with a smirk.

Ruby groaned as Emma proudly walked out of the kitchen to join Regina and Henry.

“Hey Emma. Mom...Uh, I mean, Regina left but she told me to give you this.” Henry said as he held out a piece of paper. 

Emma opened it to see Regina’s phone number beneath a message written in beautiful handwriting.  _ Thank you for tonight. I look forward to seeing the two of you again. Please call if you would still like help planning for the party. XO- Regina Mills. _

Emma smiled as she walked upstairs with Henry. She really hoped that Ruby was right and Regina really did like her too. She figured she would be able to get a better idea once she spent some time alone with the woman.

“So, when do you think we’ll see her again?” Henry asked quietly. 

Emma set down the piece of paper and replied, “I don’t know, kid. Whenever you want, I guess. Just let me know and I can try to work something out with Regina.”

He put his head down before replying. “I think maybe we should wait a few days. I don’t want to overwhelm her or anything.”

Emma’s heart broke as she realized that the night had been very difficult for Henry. She knew he was afraid to admit it, though.

“I’m really proud of you, kid.” Emma said as she put a hand on his back.

“What? Why?”

“Because you’ve been so brave lately. Dealing with all this...It can’t be easy. I’m really sorry that she doesn’t remember you, but she’s really trying. It means a lot to her that you’re willing to help.” Henry started shaking, and Emma realized that he was crying. She started to rub his back in an effort to calm him down.

“Hey, we’re gonna get through this, alright? I know it’s hard now but just imagine what it’ll be like when you and your mom are back to how you used to be. It’s gonna be worth it, I promise.”

“But what if she never remembers?” Henry asked with a sniffle.

“Then you’ll start over. You’ll learn all about the new Regina and she’ll learn all about you. As long as you’re both willing to try, then I think this could really work. I know it might not ever be the same, but at least it’ll be something.”

Henry leaned into Emma and wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could. “But what about you?” He whispered.

Emma frowned. “What do you mean?”

“What are you gonna do if we fix things? Are you gonna stay here?”

“Do you want me to stay here?”

“Yes. I don’t want you to leave, Emma. I love you.”

Emma finally let go and started to cry, too. Hearing Henry say those words meant the world to her. “I love you too, Henry. I’m not going anywhere, okay? I’m sticking with you. I promise.” She wrapped her arms around the boy, hugging him back just as tightly.


	10. Chapter 10

In an attempt to cheer Henry up during the following week, Emma and Ruby took turns taking Henry to the park. They hoped that he would finally be able to meet some kids his age. Emma wanted to have more people at Henry’s birthday party than just the four women he knew. To her surprise, Henry quickly became best friends with a young girl named Grace. 

“So, kid, you been having fun with Grace?” Emma asked as they walked back to Granny’s one day for lunch. 

“Yeah! She’s really cool. It’s nice to have some real friends again. It’s starting to feel more like home here.”

“Yeah, well, it might feel like more of a home if we actually had a home and not just a tiny room behind a diner.” Emma said as they took a seat at their usual table.

“Don’t tell me you’re trying to get out of here already!” Ruby said with a frown as she approached their table. 

“Ruby, you know we love it here, but if we’re gonna stay in Storybrooke for a while then we should probably start looking for an actual place to live. Now that I have a job I think I can afford a real apartment rather than a single room for the two of us.”

“You have a point. I bet that room is starting to feel really small, huh? Hey, I think I know someone who might be able to help! MM! You still looking for a roommate?” Ruby called over her shoulder to a pixie haired woman sitting a few tables away.

She looked up with a startled look on her face before saying, “Oh, yes! My apartment is starting to get rather lonely. I’d love to have someone else move in.”

“What about two someones?” Ruby asked. “How would you feel about a  roommate under the age of twelve?”

The woman noticed Emma and Henry sitting there, and realized they must be who Ruby was talking about. She got up and walked over to the table. “So, you two are looking for a place to stay?”

“Yeah. We’ve been living in Granny’s for a few weeks now. Figure it’s time for a change.” Emma answered.

“Oh, I’m sure! Well, if you’d like to stop by my apartment at some point, I’d love to show you around!”

“Great, thanks! That would be really awesome. I’m Emma, by the way. And this is Henry.”

“Oh, yes, I’ve heard a lot about you two from Ruby. I’m Mary Margaret. It’s nice to finally meet you!”

Emma raised an eyebrow at the waitress. “Heard a lot about us, huh?”

Ruby blushed. “Hey, you know how boring it gets here. I needed something new to talk about. The idiot blonde pissing off the mayor and her daughter was a pretty great topic for a while there.”

“I still can’t believe you just confronted Cora like that! And Regina, my goodness. You must be very brave.” Mary Margaret said with wide eyes.

Ruby laughed. “Mary Margaret’s been afraid of the Mills women since high school. I don’t know what it is, but they freak her out.”

“They are terrifying, Ruby!” Mary Margaret squealed. “I don’t even want to think about it. I should probably get going, anyways. If you’d still like to come by my apartment later, just have Ruby tell you where to go!” She said as she collected her things and headed towards the door. “It was nice to meet you two!” She called over her shoulder as she left the building.

“Okay, so I know she can be a bit much, but she’s one of my best friends and she’s really sweet. I think you should give her a try!” Ruby exclaimed.

“Yeah, I think we might check it out! What do you think, Henry?”

“She seems cool, I guess. I think we should go over there later!”

“Alright, we can go once I’m back from work. Speaking of which, I should probably get back. Can I just get that grilled cheese to go, Rubes?”

“Sure thing. You know, maybe moving out of here will be good for you two. You need to start eating more than just food with the word cheese in the title.” Ruby said as she nudged Emma with her elbow.

“You make fun of us now, but we’re probably providing about half the income for this place so really you should be thanking us.” Emma said with a laugh.

Minutes later, she was walking back towards the station, food in hand. As she walked, she realized she only had about a week to get Henry’s birthday party planned. She quickly pulled out her phone to call Regina and get a plan started.

“Hey Regina, it’s Emma.”

“Hello Miss Swan.”

“What is it with you and calling me Miss Swan? My name is Emma. Em-ma. I never realized my name was so hard to say!” Emma teased.

“Well, Em-ma, I’m sorry if you’re bothered by formalities but it’s what I’m used to. If it really bothers you that much, I’ll make an effort to use your first name.”

“Are you sure you can handle that? I wouldn’t want your fancy little brain to combust from all that effort.”

Emma could practically hear Regina roll her eyes. “Miss-Emma-if you only called to make fun of me, I would appreciate it if you let me get on with my day.”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I actually called about Henry’s party. I tend to do things pretty last minute but something tells me that would be a bad idea in this case. So, if you want to start working on ideas, I’m free tonight after work.”

“Oh, yes, that would be perfect. Would you just like to meet at Granny’s again?”

“Yeah, that would probably work. Then we could grab some dinner and brainstorm. Henry is supposed to be with a friend, so he won’t even know what we’re up to.”

“Oh, he’s made some friends? That’s lovely! I’m so glad to hear it.”

“Yeah, he’s pretty excited about it. So, tonight then?”

“I will meet you there around six, if that works.”

“Great! It’s a date.”

“A date?”

Emma’s eyes widened as she realized what she had said. “Uh, no, I mean, not a date, really, just two friends hanging out. Two people hanging out. Are we friends? I’m sorry, I don’t want to just make assumptions. I don’t know why I said date. Unless you want it to be a date? Or not. It doesn’t have to be a date. It-”

“Emma!” Regina interrupted. “You’re rambling.”

Emma chuckled nervously. “Right. Sorry. Uh, I guess I’ll see you tonight then. For our...meeting?”

“Call it whatever you’d like, Miss Swan. I’ll see you this evening.” Regina said with a laugh before hanging up.

“Call it whatever I’d like? Does that mean she’d be okay with it if it was a date?” Emma asked herself. She smacked her forehead with her hand and groaned. “Way to play it cool, Swan. Maybe Ruby was right. I definitely cannot flirt.” She said with a sigh. “This woman is going to be the death of me.”


	11. Chapter 11

Emma rushed back to the diner from work that afternoon in order to pick up Henry in time to go see Mary Margaret. She was excited about the aspect of having a real place to live, and she didn’t want to waste any time.

“Hey Emma! How was work?” Henry asked as she came rushing into the diner.

“Hey kid. It was good, slow as usual. How was your day?”

“Great! I got to help Granny make bear claws again. Want one?”

Emma accepted the treat with a groan. “Ruby was right. We need to get out of here before I weigh a thousand pounds.”

“So, are we still going to see Mary Margaret’s apartment?” Henry asked.

“Yeah, if you’re up for it! I figured we should probably get going so I can get you over to Grace’s in time.”

Emma got directions from Ruby and she and Henry walked to Mary Margaret’s since it was a nice day and they didn’t have far to go. Emma also figured she could use the extra exercise after finishing her third bear claw of the day.

Once they arrived at Mary Margaret’s, they were greeted with a plate of cookies and the woman’s bright smile ushering them inside. 

“I’m so glad you could come! I sure hope you like it here. I would really love to have some other people around. I’m a teacher, so I’m used to being around others all the time! It can get so lonely in the summers.”

“Oh, you’re a teacher? Hey, maybe you’ll have Henry next year!”

Mary Margaret gasped. “Oh, I hadn’t even thought of that! That would be so much fun!”

Emma chuckled at the woman’s response. She really was sweet, almost motherly. That was something Emma wasn’t used to, but she figured that wouldn’t be a bad thing if Henry was around.

Mary Margaret showed them around the apartment, which only took about ten minutes. When they arrived back at the front door, Emma held out her hand as she said goodbye. Mary Margaret disregarded the gesture, though, and went in for a hug. Emma chuckled as the woman wrapped her arms around her.

“Well, I hate to take off so soon but I have to get Henry over to a friend’s house. Thank you so much for showing us around! We might have to talk about it a little more, but this seems like it would be a great fit, right kid?” Emma asked.

“Yeah! This place is so cool!” Henry agreed.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that! I can give you my phone number if you’d like and we can talk about it some more later?”

“Sounds great, Mary Margaret. Thanks again!” Emma said as they left the apartment.

Emma quickly dropped off Henry with Grace and then headed back towards the diner. She only had thirty minutes to get ready for dinner with Regina. She didn’t think it was possible to be more nervous than the last time, but she was worried about being alone with Regina. With the kid there, she didn’t have to worry about not having anything to say. Henry could talk for hours with no problem, but Emma knew that she was prone to either saying really stupid things or nothing at all. She just hoped she wouldn’t be as flustered by Regina as usual.

After tossing aside almost everything in her closet, Emma collapsed onto the bed with a groan. She wanted to wear something nice to impress Regina, but she figured tank tops and skinny jeans weren’t going to cut it. With a sigh, she hurried downstairs to see if Ruby would let her borrow anything.

“Oh my gosh, do you really have a date with Regina?” Ruby squealed as soon as Emma asked her for help.

“Ruby, it’s not a date! We’re just getting together to work on something for Henry’s birthday. Just dinner between two friends. That’s all.”

“Yeah, sure. That’s why you want to step up your game and actually dress nice for a change. Whatever, I’m sure I’ll get all the juicy details from you later! Let’s go get you dressed.”

Emma groaned as she followed Ruby, aware that she had possibly just made a huge mistake.

Fifteen minutes later, Emma walked into the diner wearing a gorgeous red dress and black heels. Ruby smirked as she watched Emma stumble in the shoes. 

“You look hot, Em. Go get your girl!” Ruby whispered as she playfully shoved Emma on the shoulder, watching her wobble. Emma glared at her before slowly walking over to where Regina was already sitting.

When Regina noticed Emma coming towards her, her jaw dropped. She was blown away by how amazing Emma looked when she was wearing decent clothing for a change.

“See something you like, Mills?” Emma asked cockily as she took a seat.

Regina quickly closed her mouth. “I’m merely surprised to see you in such attire, Miss Swan. This is certainly a step up from your usual outfit choice. Though it’s a tad fancy for a diner, don’t you think?”

Emma blushed, silently cursing Ruby for making her wear something so extreme. “Yeah, I just figured it was time for a change, you know? Though I must say, wearing these heels gives me new respect for you. How do you wear these things every day? That takes some serious talent.”

Regina smirked. “It just takes practice, Miss Swan.”

“Again with the Miss Swan crap? Come on, Regina. We talked about this.”

“Sorry, dear. It’s a habit.”

“Well, anyways. Wanna talk about the party?”

“I suppose that would be best. It is the reason for this date after all.”

Emma’s head shot up at the sound of the word “date”. 

“So you did want it to be a date?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I do believe it was your word choice, dear. Don’t act so surprised.”

Emma’s brow furrowed in confusion. She dismissed the topic and moved on to talking about the party. The two women ate as they discussed possible themes and guests for the occasion.

“I think it’s great that you’re working so hard to do something special for Henry.” Regina commented as Ruby cleared their plates away. “He’s very lucky to have you.”

Emma blushed. “Well, you know, he deserves something special. I just want him to have some fun.”

“Emma, may I ask you a question?” Regina asked nervously.

“Sure, go for it.”

“What made you want to help Henry? Why drop everything and move to Storybrooke just to help him find someone you weren’t even sure would want him back?”

“Well, I didn’t exactly have a lot to drop. I didn’t have any friends to leave behind, or even a job. It wasn’t really hard for me to leave. I just...I knew I had to help Henry. I couldn’t let him stay in that car all on his own, and I certainly couldn’t just throw him into the system. I’ve been in his position before, and I wanted to make sure he didn’t end up like me.”

“You were abandoned by your parents?” Regina asked. “I’m sorry, that was rude.”

“No, don’t worry about it.” Emma said with a wave of her hand. “I was. They left me by the side of a road when I was just a baby, and I grew up bouncing from foster home to foster home. When I was 16 I ran away; I just couldn’t take it anymore. It was a hard life, and I didn’t want to put that all on Henry too. I figured if we had even the slightest chance of finding his family, then it was worth a shot. Maybe it was stupid, but I’m glad I did it. I’m glad we came here.”

“Me too.” Regina admitted. “Even though I don’t remember….Something about being with Henry just feels right. I don’t know how to explain it, but it’s like he brings me comfort. Like I know him, even though I feel like I don’t.”

“I can’t even imagine what that’s like.”

“It’s the strangest feeling. But, you know, ever since I met him, I’ve been having these...dreams. But they feel like more than just dreams. They almost feel like memories, as crazy as that sounds. I’m only hoping that one day Henry will be a part of one.” 

“Well, hey, if he isn’t, maybe you two can make new memories.” Emma said with a reassuring smile.

Regina smiled back. “I would like that.”

“Well, maybe tomorrow you guys could do something? I have to work and he usually just hangs out here with Ruby. Granny’s been putting him to work lately, though, so I’m sure he would love to get out and do something for a change.”

“What would we do? I have no idea how to take care of a child, Emma. What if I mess something up?”

“Regina, he’s ten, not two. You’ll be fine. Just...take him to get ice cream or go to the park. I’m sure you’ll think of something. If you don’t want to, though, don’t worry about it. It was just an idea.”

“No, no, I think I would like to do something with him for the day. I would really like to get to know him better. I guess that would be a good place to start. Are you sure it’s alright with you?”

“Alright with me? Regina, you’re his mom. I think you can hang out with him if you want to.” Emma said with a laugh.

“Well, you certainly seem more like a mother to him than I do. He is in your care, after all.”

“Yeah, at this rate, he’ll be calling us both mom and having two Christmases.” Emma joked.

Regina laughed, much to Emma’s surprise. “A sudden jump from having no mother to two. His life is certainly far from normal.”

“It may not be normal, but at least we can try to make it happy. Don’t worry, Regina. I know you’re doing everything you can to be a good mom. He can see that, and so can I. You’re doing a great job.”

Regina smiled at Emma. “Thank you. It means a lot to hear that. I know I have a long way to go before I can really be his mother again, but I’m enjoying our time together nonetheless.”

“Are you enjoying being with Henry or is that just your sneaky way of spending more time with me?” Emma asked teasingly.

Regina smirked. “Well, Miss Swan, you certainly did prove to me that you are good company. That is an accomplishment to be proud of. I don’t think I’ve made a single friend since I’ve come back to live in Storybrooke.”

“So we’re friends now, huh?”

“Well, if this really was a date, then maybe we won’t be just friends for much longer, now will we?” Regina asked with a wink as she stood up to leave.

Emma could do nothing but stare at Regina as she left the diner, cursing herself for not having a witty response. When she snapped out of it, she smiled brightly and hopped up to go tell Ruby what had happened. In her haste, she forgot she was wearing high heels. She fell to the ground with a thud, the smile never leaving her face.


	12. Chapter 12

Ruby and Emma stayed up most of the night talking about Regina. Emma couldn’t stop smiling when she thought about the brunette, and Ruby was glad to see Emma so happy. She even told Emma more about Belle, which reminded her that she still needed to go pay her a visit and help out Ruby the way she had already helped her. Once Henry had called to tell Emma he and a few other friends would be spending the night at Grace’s, the two women retreated to Emma’s room and talked for hours.

“I told you she liked you! Maybe this will teach you to listen to me more often.” Ruby joked.

“I don’t know, Rubes. What if she was just messing around? She could’ve just been joking to screw with me.”

“Emma Swan, you did not just spend the whole night ranting about your crush only to second guess things! It’s obvious that you two like each other. Did you see her face when she saw what you were wearing? That was not the face of someone who wants to be just friends with you.”

Emma bit her lip, thinking about what Ruby had said. She was pretty positive that Regina liked her back, but there was always that voice inside her head telling her that nobody could ever love her; that there was no way she could ever be that happy. She smiled, though, as she thought of Henry. He had made her feel loved, made her feel like she had a chance to find happiness.

“You’re probably right. I’m just freaking myself out. I don’t want to get my hopes up in case she turns me down, you know? My last relationship ended pretty badly, and I guess I’m just afraid of getting hurt again.”

“Ooh, bad breakup? Those are the worst. What’d she do? Cheat on you with your best friend? Kill your cat?”

Emma laughed despite the terrible feeling she got whenever she thought about Neal. “No, _he_ did not do anything like that. Kill my cat? What the hell, Rubes?”

Ruby shrugged. “What? Lesbians love cats, right? It was just the first thing I could think of.”

“Okay, first of all, I am not a lesbian. And second, I didn’t even have any pets for Neal to kill or a best friend for him to sleep with.”

“Oh, makes sense, ‘cause I sure as hell never slept with him, so unless you have any other best friends you aren’t telling me about, that’s out of the question.” Ruby said with a wink. “So, what happened between you two?”

“He turned out to be a total jerk and basically took everything from me. My car, my money. He just got up and left one day. Haven’t seen him since.”

Ruby’s jaw dropped. “Oh, Emma, I’m so sorry. That’s so shitty! Why do guys have to be such dicks?”

“Wish I knew. Hey, if it’s cool with you can we not talk about Neal ever again? I kinda hate bringing up the past.”

“Yeah, yeah, I totally get it, Em. Consider him dead to me. Besides, we have to focus on your new lady love.” Ruby said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

“Excuse me, I think it is _your_ lady love we need to be focusing on, Rubes. You need to talk to Belle! It’s obvious that you like her. Why don’t you do something about it?”

“Emma. I can’t just go talk to her. What am I supposed to say? Oh hi, I’ve adored you from afar for years now but please don’t think I’m a total creeper! You’re only the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

Emma laughed. “Okay, maybe don’t go that far. Have you ever even met her?”

“Yeah, she used to come into the diner a lot. She probably still has no idea who I am though. Did you know I went to the library every day for a few months just to see her? I read the entire Twilight series because she mentioned one time that she loves it.” Ruby said with a groan.

Emma couldn’t hold in her laughter. “Oh, Rubes, you’ve got it bad!”

Ruby playfully smacked Emma’s arm. “Oh shut up. Did you even hear yourself twenty minutes ago? ‘Oh, Regina is the most amazing woman I’ve ever seen. Regina looks like a goddess. Regina’s voice makes me feel like I’m in heaven. Regina, Regina, Regina.’”

The two fell into a fit of laughter, unable to deny the fact that they were both hopeless.

“So, when are you gonna see Regina again?”

“Probably tomorrow. She’s gonna pick up Henry and spend the day with him. Do you think that’s a good idea? I mean, Henry totally freaked out last time he saw her and that was just for dinner. What do you think will happen if I leave them alone for a whole day?”

“Oh, Em, I’m sure it’ll be fine. Henry told me earlier that he was excited to see her again. I think he’s starting to realize that she does want to be his mom again, even if that means starting over. He just needed some time to process everything.”

“Yeah, I bet you’re right.” Emma said as she glanced at the clock with a groan. “Rubes, I gotta get to bed. I can’t protect the innocent people of Storybrooke if I’m a sleep deprived mess.”

“Protect the people from what? Too much boredom?” Ruby said with a laugh.

“You make a great point. But I should probably get to sleep, Rubes. You too! Can’t spend a day on your feet if you don’t get any sleep.”

Ruby groaned. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Goodnight, Em.”

“Night, Rubes.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Grace’s dad dropped Henry off at the diner to meet Regina. Regina met Henry and Emma for breakfast before Emma had to leave for work. Emma spent the entire time trying to stop staring at Regina, and Regina spent the whole time pretending not to notice. She even had to try to hide the smile that was creeping up on her every time she glanced over at the blonde.

Before they all left to begin their days, Emma pulled Henry to the side.

“Hey, you sure you’re okay with this? Hanging out with your mom all day? I know last time was pretty rough, and I just want to make sure you’re gonna be alright.”

“I’ll be fine Emma,” Henry said with a smile. “Maybe I can tell her some more about who she was before; more about me! It’ll be good to get to know her again. If anything goes wrong, I know where to find you.”

Emma smiled and ruffled his hair before pushing him back towards Regina. “Have a great day, guys! Love you, kid.”

“Love you Emma!” Henry called as he walked out of the diner with Regina’s arm around his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

That day at work was especially slow. Emma expected most days to be pretty boring, but on that particular day she felt like she might just pass out from boredom. She wished she were out with Regina and Henry actually having a good time. Instead, she sat at her desk with her feet propped up, trying to throw wads of paper into the trash can. Graham noticed that Emma seemed to be going crazy, so he told her to head home for the day. If anything happened, he would call her.

On her way back to the diner, Emma passed by the library. She slowed to a stop, remembering her conversation with Ruby. She was determined to help her best friend finally talk to the girl she had a crush on, so she figured she’d stop in and finally meet Belle.

“Hello?” Emma called out as she walked into the building. It seemed to be empty, save for the gorgeous brunette that suddenly popped up from behind the front desk. “Oh, hi! Are you Belle?”

“Uh, yes? Do I know you?” Belle questioned.

“Oh, sorry, no. My name is Emma. I’m friends with Ruby. Ruby Lucas?”

“Oh, from the diner?” Belle asked with a small smile.

“Yep, that’s the one.” Emma said with a grin. “I was just stopping by to pick up a book for my, uh...son. He’s almost eleven, and he’s been getting pretty bored around here, if you can believe it. Do you have any recommendations?”

“Oh, certainly! I can give you a few different options.” Belle said as she beckoned for Emma to follow her. “So, you’re friends with Ruby? How do you know her?” Belle asked as she started to pull books from the shelves.

“I’ve been living at Granny’s since I came to town a few weeks ago. Ruby keeps an eye on my kid while I’m at work. She’s a really great friend!” Emma said, hoping to nonchalantly talk Ruby up.

“What brought you to Storybrooke?”

“It’s kind of a long story.” Emma said with a chuckle. “Hey, you know, maybe sometime you could come over to the diner and we could all hang out? I have nothing but my crazy life story to offer as incentive, though. I know we just met, but I really don’t have a lot of friends here and I know Ruby would love a break from work.”

“You want me to come hang out with you? And Ruby will be there too?” Belle asked in disbelief.

“Uh, yeah, is that weird? I’m sorry. I’m totally not creepy, I promise. Just trying to be friendly.” Emma said with a nervous chuckle.

Belle sighed and dropped her voice down to a whisper, despite the fact that they were the only two in the library. “Did Aurora tell you about my crush on Ruby? Is that why you’re doing this?”

Emma’s jaw dropped. “You-You have a crush on Ruby?”

Belle’s eyes widened. “Uh, maybe. Did you not talk to Aurora, then?”

Emma shook her head, trying not to laugh. The two idiots liked each other and didn’t even know.

“I’ve never even met Aurora.” Emma whispered. “But don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me. If you’d still like to hang out sometime, I know Ruby would love to see you.”

“She would?”

Emma smiled at how nervous Belle was acting. “She really would. Why don’t you stop by the diner sometime?”

Belle smiled. “I definitely will.”

Once Belle had found Emma quite the collection of books for Henry, they said their goodbyes and Emma drove back to the diner. She hoped that Ruby would be pleased with the fact that she had practically set her up with Belle and not be mad at her for even talking to the woman in the first place. She took a deep breath before walking into the diner to give Ruby the good news.


	13. Chapter 13

“You did what?!” Ruby screeched when Emma told her she had just met Belle.

“Whoa, calm down, Rubes! I only talked to her for like, five minutes.”

“Yeah, and you invited her to come hang out with us!”

“Is that a bad thing?” Emma asked.

“Yes! It is a very bad thing! Emma, I can’t talk to Belle. She makes me all nervous and I act like you when you’re around Regina.” 

Emma frowned. “Okay, for the last time, I am not  _ that _ bad when I’m around Regina.”

Ruby scoffed. “Oh please. Do you recall the time you fell on your ass because she made you so excited?”

“Okay, I’ll admit, that was not my proudest moment. But Ruby, you’re way better at this stuff than me! You flirt with people all the time!”

“Uh, yeah, so I can get better tips! I never actually like any of those people!”

“Ruby, this is gonna be great. Just trust me! Next time she comes by, just invite her to a girl’s night. It won’t be like an actual date. You’ll have me there to back you up in case something goes wrong!”

“Em, I’m sorry but with your track record that doesn’t exactly make me feel better.” Ruby sighed.

“Well, fine, then we can invite Mary Margaret! And maybe Regina would want to come! She’s been saying she doesn’t have many friends. Maybe this could help her out! And if it makes you feel any better, Belle was acting pretty nervous when she talked about you too. I think you guys might be in the same boat.”

Ruby glared at Emma. “Fine. I’ll ask her. But if this goes horribly wrong and I ruin any chance I have with her, then I am blaming you.”

“You won’t even have a chance if you never actually talk to her. Try to be positive! It’s all gonna work out.” Emma said as she patted Ruby’s shoulder for reassurance.

Just then, they heard the jingle of the bell from the diner door. Emma turned to see Henry and Regina walking in. She smiled as she noticed they were laughing together.

“Hey, you two! Fun day?” Emma asked as she gave Henry a hug.

“Yeah, it was awesome! Mom took me to get ice cream and we went and saw the ducks at the pond! I introduced her to Grace too.”

“Wow, sounds like you had a good time then! I’m glad to hear it.”

“Can we do this again sometime, Emma? Pleeeease?” Henry begged.

Emma laughed. “Sure you can! If that’s alright with Regina, of course.”

Henry looked up at her with pleading eyes. Regina chuckled before saying, “Yes, Henry, I would love to spend more time with you. Thank you for being such good company today.” She said with a smile. She then turned to Emma. “Miss Swan, might I speak with you alone for a moment?”

Emma froze before clearing her throat and leaning down to look at Henry. “Hey, kid, I stopped by the library to get you some books today. Do you want to run upstairs and check them out?”

“Yeah! Thanks, Emma!” Henry called as he took off towards their room.

“So, uh, what’s up?” Emma asked when she and Regina were finally alone.

“Well, Henry’s birthday is in two days and I simply figured we might want to get together again to make sure all the plans are finalized.”

“Oh, yeah that’s a great idea! Did you want to do dinner again?”

“Henry will be with you tonight, correct?” Emma nodded. “Well then I was thinking we could just meet at my house. So Henry doesn’t catch on.”

“Your house? Your house...where your mom lives? You want me to go to your house? With your mom? The place she told me never to go back to?” Emma rambled.

Regina chuckled. “Yes, Emma, I would like for you to come to my house. My mother has a dinner meeting this evening so she won’t be around.”

Emma visibly relaxed. “Oh. Okay then. I suppose I could stop by for a bit.”

“Great. I’ll see you tonight. And remember, dear, this is all a surprise. Don’t let Henry know anything.”

“Right. Got it. Henry won’t know a thing.”

“I won’t know a thing about what?” Henry asked as he suddenly appeared back in the diner.

Emma’s eyes widened. “Good luck with this one, Miss Swan.” Regina said with a wink as she left the diner.

“Uh...Nothing. I was just...talking to your mom about...the next time you guys are hanging out. She has something really cool planned but it’s supposed to be a surprise.”

Henry shrugged, accepting her answer. Emma sighed as he moved on to telling her about all the books he was looking forward to reading.

 

* * *

 

That night, Emma stood outside Regina’s front door. She felt almost as nervous as she had the first time she stood there, though the situation was much less intense. She had told Henry she was going back to talk to Mary Margaret about the apartment. She felt bad lying to him, but she knew it would be worth it when he was surprised on his birthday.

Taking a deep breath, Emma finally rang the doorbell.

“Miss Swan. Why do you look as if you’ve just seen a ghost?”

“You look great too, Regina.”

“Emma, really. Are you alright?”

Emma chuckled nervously. “I guess I’m just expecting your mom to come flying at me with a kitchen knife or something.”

Regina laughed. “I can assure you, dear, you’re safe from my mother. For now, at least.”

Emma’s eyes widened. “What’s that supposed to mean? Was this all just some elaborate scheme to lure me into your house so you can get rid of me for good? Oh no. I didn’t even tell anyone where I was going! If I die they’ll never find me! Regina, you gotta help me out. I’m too young to die!” Emma joked, though she still looked around the room cautiously, not sure what to expect.

Regina shook her head. “Are you sure Henry’s the child and not you, Miss Swan?”

“Emma. And no, that’s probably up for debate.” She agreed with a laugh.

They got to work dealing with last minute plans for the party, making sure everyone could come and knew what time to be there. After about an hour, Emma reluctantly stood up to leave. She knew Henry would start to get suspicious if she was gone for too long.

“Well, thanks again for all your help, Regina. I’m sure Henry’s gonna love this.”

“It was a lovely idea, Emma. Thank you for letting me help. I’m enjoying being a part of Henry’s life, even if it is through tasks as small as this.”

“Everything counts, you know? What matters is that you’re trying to be there for him. No matter how you do it, it still shows that you care.”

“You really love him, don’t you?” Regina asked with a small smile.

Emma grinned. “Yeah, I do. I guess he just kinda worked his way into my heart. I’m not complaining, though. He’s the greatest kid ever.”

Regina ducked her head and quietly said, “No matter what I do, I’ll never be his mother again, will I?”

Emma frowned and moved closer to Regina. “What makes you say that?”

“The two of you are very close. Anyone could see that. He loves you, Emma. You’re the one who’s been taking care of him. I don’t think he’ll ever see me as his mom, not when he has you.”

“Regina, don’t say that.” Emma said as she held Regina’s cheek, lifting her head up so she could look into her eyes as she spoke. “I’d hardly say that I’m taking care of him. He has hot chocolate for lunch sometimes. His babysitter is a waitress who has him work in return for sugary foods. We share a single bedroom in a bed and breakfast. Trust me, he’d be way better off with you.”

“Emma, are you kidding? You drove him all the way here to help him find his family again. You used what little money you had left to make sure he was fed and had a place to stay. You didn’t stop trying even when he had given up hope and it looked like you were never going to get anywhere. You stuck with him and you saved him, Emma. Just think about where he would be if you hadn’t come along.”

Emma smiled, trying not to cry. “He told you all that, huh?”

“He couldn’t stop talking about you today. When he wasn’t telling me about how much more fun and laid back I am now, he was telling me about his time with you. You mean a lot to him.” 

“He said you’re  _ more _ fun now? Damn, I wonder what you were like before.”

Regina scoffed and smacked Emma on the shoulder. “Excuse you. I can be very fun.”

“Really? Cause it seems to me like you’re just Mayor Mills 2.0 in the making.” Emma said with a smirk.

Regina pouted. “Way to ruin the mood, Miss Swan. Though I’m not sure I should have expected anything else from you.”

Emma laughed. “Seriously, Regina, the kid loves you. He talks about you nonstop. And I was kidding, by the way. When I said you aren’t fun? You just planned an entire kid’s birthday party and from the way he described it, Henry had the time of his life with you today. Besides, a good mom can’t be fun all the time. You gotta be able to be strict if it comes down to it.”

Regina sighed. “I suppose. Though you weren’t wrong, you know. The reason I don’t have many friends is because half the town hates me. It’s probably due to the fact that my mother is Cora Mills, but I’m not entirely sure that’s it. The first few months I was here, I was constantly frustrated that everyone seemed to remember me but I had no clue who they were. I imagine I was a bit rude back then, and many people have never been able to look past it. But Henry….Henry has proven to me that I _can_ be loved. Despite the way I treated him that first day, he still wants to get to know me. He’s given me hope.”

Emma smiled through the tears that had started to fall. “That’s funny. He did the exact same thing for me.”

“What do you mean? I’m sure there are plenty of people who love you. You’re funny, and beautiful, and so extremely kind. I can’t imagine anyone meeting you and not loving you.” Regina said, so quietly it was almost a whisper.

Emma laughed. “I wish that were true. Though I have felt more loved in these few weeks in Storybrooke than I have my whole life. You don’t know my past, Regina. I don’t know if you’d even want to. It’s kind of depressing.”

“I do want to. I want to know everything, Emma. I want to know you.”

Emma looked up at her, eyes glistening with tears. “Why?”

“Because you’re incredible. Even if you can’t work up the nerve to ask me on a real date.” Regina said with a laugh.

“Regina, would you like to go on a date with me?”

Regina raised an eyebrow. “I think we’ve done all we can planning for the party. What’s your excuse this time?”

“No excuse. I just want to go on a date with you. A real date. Not for Henry, not for the party, for me. What do you say?”

Regina smiled brightly. “I would love that.”

Emma smiled back at her. “Great. Then I will see you later, Miss Mills.”

Regina couldn’t stop smiling, even after Emma left.


	14. Chapter 14

The morning of Henry’s birthday, Regina met Henry and Emma at the diner. Even though the two had moved in with Mary Margaret the day before, they still couldn’t get enough of the food from Granny’s.

“So, Henry, what would you like to do today?” Regina asked as Henry sipped his second hot chocolate of the morning.

“Well, do you think maybe we could go see a movie? I haven’t done that in so long!” Henry said as he wiped whipped cream from his lip.

“Sure, kid. We can do whatever you want.”

“So does that mean we could just sit here all day and drink hot chocolate? Cause I’d be totally fine with that.” Henry said with a grin.

“Unfortunately I think I’m gonna have to cut you off at some point. I know it’s your birthday but a kid can only have so much sugar before he explodes.” Emma replied.

“Emma, I’m eleven. I know it’s not possible to explode from too much sugar.”

“Give Emma a break, dear. She’s got the mind of a five year old, so she doesn’t always think logically.” Regina said with a smirk.

Emma gasped. “Regina, you wound me!”

“Well, act your age and maybe I’ll be less inclined to comment on your immaturity.”

“Oh please. You find my so called ‘immaturity’ adorable, don’t you?”

“Maybe if you were actually five and not twenty five, dear.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Regina.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You said you think I’m twenty five. Which is clearly not true.”

“Oh, my apologies. How old are you really, Miss Swan?”

“Regina! Didn’t your classy mother ever tell you it’s rude to ask a woman’s age?” Emma said with a smirk. “But if you must know, I’m twenty eight.”

Regina laughed. “Well, if having someone think you’re three years younger is the best compliment of your day, I think you have some work to do.”

“Eh, it’s only eight o’clock. I’ve got some time.” Emma said with a shrug. “So, kid, when’s this movie start?”

“Probably not until this afternoon. Can we go back to the library first? I really want to get the next book in the series you picked up.”

“Sure! Maybe I can even embarrass Ruby while we’re at it.” Henry gave her a quizzical look, but Emma couldn’t help but laugh when Ruby approached the table with fresh hot chocolate and a complaint.

“Emma Swan! If you say one more word to Belle I’ll-”

“Careful, Rubes. No death threats in front of the kid, please.”

Ruby glared at her. “Henry won’t always be here to protect you, you know. Speaking of the birthday boy, I brought you another hot cocoa, Hen! With extra cinnamon, just how you like it.”

“Thanks Ruby!” Henry said with a wide smile.

“Are you kidding me? You’ve already had two in like, ten minutes. What’s wrong with you, Ruby?” Emma said with a groan.

Ruby laughed. “Hey, you’re the one that has to deal with his sugar rush all day, not me. Consider this payback for your little comment earlier.”

Emma sighed as Ruby left the table. “We have got to get your sweet tooth under control, kid.”

“Yes, and while we’re at it, we might try to get you to eat a salad or two, Emma.” Regina said with a smirk.

“Excuse me! We’ve had dinner together like twice. For all you know, I eat salad all day long.”

“Something tells me that’s not the case.”

“You’re right.” Henry whispered with a laugh.

“Hey! You two can’t team up against me! That is so not fair!” Emma complained.

Henry laughed as he watched the women bicker. He could tell that despite the arguing, the two were quite fond of each other. He smiled as he realized that they were quickly becoming a family, and he hoped it would stay that way for a long time.

 

* * *

 

After a full day of exploring Storybrooke and even going on a hike despite Regina’s protests, the three ended up at the only movie theater in town.

“Hey moms, there’s Grace and her dad! Do you think we could sit by them?” Henry asked as they walked into the theater.

Emma smiled when Henry said ‘moms’. He had taken to calling them that whenever they were together, as it just made things easier. He had yet to call Emma anything but her name when it was just the two of them, but it still made her smile.

“Sure, kid.” Emma said as they followed him.

Henry took a seat right next to Grace, leaving Emma and Regina in the two seats next to him. Emma smiled awkwardly as she held out her hand, motioning for Regina to sit by Henry.

When they were finally seated, Emma leaned over and whispered to Regina. “Just so you know, I had planned a way better first date than this.”

“Oh, really? I figured going to a kid’s movie in the middle of the day would be right up your alley.” Regina replied with a smirk.

Emma playfully hit her shoulder. “I suppose there’s no better first date than taking our shared kid to a movie.” She said with a laugh. “Though maybe that’s something that would make sense further down the road.”

“Well, I’ll admit, the situation is far from normal.” Regina said with a chuckle. “But I’m happy to be here. With both of you. This has been a really fun day, Emma.”

“Oh really? Even the part where we made you wander through the woods in heels?”

Regina rolled her eyes. “That was not my favorite. But at least it got you to laugh.”

“Why would us laughing at your expense make you happy?”

“Because I love hearing you laugh.” Regina admitted quietly. Emma could tell she was blushing even in the dimly lit room.

“Well, maybe I should try to make a fool of myself so I can hear _you_ laugh.”

“You have heard me laugh! And besides, I don’t think you would really have to try very hard to make a fool of yourself.” Regina said with a smirk.

“Regina, I’ve heard you chuckle at best. And since I get the feeling you might murder me if I tried to tickle you, I think I’m just gonna go with a classic slip and fall on the ice or something like that.”

“Emma, it’s the middle of summer.”

“Well, slipping on the dry ground would be that much more hilarious.”

“Do try not to hurt yourself, dear. I’d much rather date a woman who can actually walk.”

“Oh, so we’re dating now?”

Regina froze. “Well, no, I didn’t mean….I’m sorry, that sounded better in my head. I know I implied that we’re dating, but this is technically only our first date! I mean, I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to the idea, but-”

“Hey Regina?” Emma interrupted.

Regina blushed. “Yes?”

“You’re rambling.” Emma said with a smirk. “Never thought I’d be the one to make you all flustered! That’s supposed to be your job, you know.”

Regina cleared her throat. “Yes. Well, I’m sorry. It just slipped out.”

Emma laughed. “Calm down, woman. I’m just giving you a hard time.”

Just then, the lights lowered and the movie screen flickered on. Henry leaned over to shush his moms before settling back into his seat.

Ten minutes into the movie, Emma felt Regina move closer to her. She took that as a good sign and quickly slipped her hand into the brunette’s, intertwining their fingers. She looked over at Regina to see her reaction and was met with an adorable, shy smile.

After the movie ended, Regina reluctantly pulled her hand away from Emma’s. Henry noticed the movement and smiled to himself. He truly hoped his moms would get together so they could all be one happy family. He had desperately wanted things to go back to the way they were, but he was starting to realize that might never happen. He didn’t even know if that’s what he still wanted to happen. What he really wanted was for the three of them to find a family with each other.

The trio finally headed back to Granny’s, Regina and Emma anxiously awaiting Henry’s reaction to the surprise they had worked so hard to plan. When they finally reached the diner, Henry stopped. “What’s going on? Why is Granny’s closed?”

“Oh, it’s not closed, kid. The uh...The power went out earlier today, according to Ruby. The lights are just off but hopefully they’ll come back on soon. We should probably go inside and help her look for some candles or something.”

“Oh. Okay, yeah. They could probably use some help.” Henry said with a shrug. Emma breathed a sigh of relief, glad Henry believed her story.

As soon as Henry opened the door and walked inside, the lights suddenly flicked on and people jumped out from hiding spots all over the room yelling “Surprise!”

Henry jumped before realizing what was going on and smiling wide. He looked back at his moms with a questioning look.

“Happy birthday, kid.” Emma said with a smile.

“Did you guys do this?” Henry asked, awestruck as he looked at all the people who had come to celebrate his birthday.

“Well, like I said, turning eleven warrants an extravagant party, Henry!” Regina said.

“This is awesome! Thank you guys so much!” Henry yelled as he hugged them both tightly.

Emma ruffled his hair. “Go have fun, kid! I think Grace is here somewhere.”

They watched him take off with bright smiles on their faces. “I think we did well.” Regina commented.

“Yeah, I think we did.” Emma replied as she smiled at the brunette.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, people started to say goodnight as they left the diner. Emma searched the room for Henry, and laughed when she saw him passed out against Ruby’s shoulder. Henry had spent most of the night eating and talking to everyone who had come, and Emma had sat with Regina and watched it all happen.

“Guess he partied a little too hard, huh?” Emma asked as she sat down next to Ruby.

“He loved this, Em. He couldn’t stop talking about how happy he was. You guys really did a great job.”

“Well, we couldn’t have done it without you! Thanks for letting us take over the diner for the night. I owe you big time.”

“Remember that the next time you’re thinking of talking to my crush.” Ruby said with a smirk.

Emma laughed. “Don’t worry. I’ll leave that alone from now on. Just wanted to get the ball rolling.”

“Well, thank you. I know I complain about it all the time but the truth is, nothing would have ever happened between us if it weren’t for you. Now I just have to make it through girl’s night and hope she wants to see me again. Speaking of that, did you convince Regina to come yet?”

“Still working on it. When I told her that Mary Margaret was coming, she shut it down pretty quickly. What is going on between those two?” Emma asked.

“Nobody knows. Mary Margaret has been terrified of her for as long as I can remember, and Regina just seems to not like very many people. Guess you’re one of the lucky ones.” Ruby said with a wink.

“Yeah,” Emma said with a smile, looking across the room at Regina. “I guess I am.”

“Well, could you please stop having eye sex with your son’s mother and get this kid off of me? I think he’s drooling.”

Emma laughed, picking Henry up off the bench and holding him in her arms. “Guess all that sugar finally made him crash.”

“You’re welcome. See, that was my plan all along.” Ruby said with a smirk.

“Yeah, sure it was! Goodnight, Rubes. Thanks again.” Emma said as she carried Henry over to where Regina was still sitting.

“I think we’re gonna head out. He’s had a little too much fun today.” Emma said with a laugh.

“I suppose I should be getting home as well. Thank you again for today, Emma. I’m glad I got to be part of it.”

“Of course. I know it meant a lot to the kid. And maybe I didn’t find your company so bad either.” Emma said with a smirk.

Regina chuckled and shook her head. “Always the charmer, Miss Swan.”

“Well, it was either that or the good looks that drew you in.”

“And humble too? My, I do believe I’ve found a winner.” Regina teased.

“Well, as much I’d like to stay and hear more of your compliments, I think this kid is about to make my arms fall off. I better get going. Goodnight, Regina.”

“Goodnight, Emma. I hope to see you again soon.”

“You know, there’s always girl’s night in a few-”

“Don’t get your hopes up.” Regina interrupted.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t think I’m giving up though!” Emma called over her shoulder as she walked towards the door.

She managed to get Henry into her car and back to the apartment without waking him up, but as she was walking up the stairs, he started mumbling against her shoulder.

“Mom?” He asked sleepily, blinking his eyes.

“No, kid, it’s Emma.”

“Oh. That’s what I meant. Are we home?”

“Almost. You fell asleep at the party, so I carried you back here.”

“Oh, thanks. Hey Emma?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for today. It was the best birthday ever.” Henry said with a yawn. “I’m glad I got to spend it with my family.”

“Yeah, your mom had a lot of fun too, kid.”

“Not just her. You’re my family too, right Emma?”

Emma’s heart fluttered. She would never get sick of Henry calling her family. “That’s right, Henry. You’re the best family I’ve ever had.”

“Aren’t I kinda the only family you’ve ever had?”

Emma chuckled softly as she walked into Henry’s room and gently set him down on his bed. “Well, that makes you even more special. I wouldn’t rather it be anyone else.” Emma whispered as she kissed his forehead.

“I love you.” Henry replied just before he fell back asleep.

Emma watched as his eyes fluttered closed before turning and quietly leaving the room. “I love you too, kid.” She whispered as she closed the door behind her.

 


	15. Chapter 15

“Regina, pleaaaaase come! Don’t make me sit through a night with Ruby and Belle alone.” Emma begged.

“Don’t forget that your roommate will be there as well.” Regina said with a frown.

“Does wanting to stay away from your nemesis really take precedence over wanting to spend time with your girlfriend?” Emma asked with a pout. She and Regina had finally started dating about a week after Henry’s birthday party and now, another week later, Emma was still trying to convince her to come to the girl's night she and Ruby had planned.

“Miss Blanchard is not my nemesis, Emma. Besides, if I go, who will watch Henry?”

“We’ve already got that covered! He’s hanging out with some friends tonight. I know you don’t have any other plans, ‘Gina. Will you please come?”

Regina sighed. “If it is really that important to you, I suppose I can deal with Mary Margaret for one night.”

“Really? Are you serious?” Emma squealed with excitement.

“I suppose. But you owe me, dear.”

“Whatever you want, Regina. Thank you so much! I promise this will be fun. If anything, you can at least find joy in watching Mary Margaret squirm while you’re around.”

Regina smirked. “Maybe this _will_ be fun.”

“Aw. You’re so cute when you’re acting like the Evil Queen.” Emma said as she kissed Regina on the cheek.

Regina raised an eyebrow. “The Evil Queen?”

“Yeah, you know, like the lady from Snow White?”

“Did you just compare me to a Disney villain?”

“Well it doesn’t sound as good when you put it that way. I just meant it’s adorable the way your face scrunches up when you’re thinking about possibly wanting to kill someone.”

“Well, dear, I believe that just might be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. You really are quite charming, aren’t you?”

“Well, if I’m Prince Charming that must make you Snow White.”

Regina groaned. “I think I preferred it when I was evil.”

Emma laughed. “Aw, come on. You really are the fairest of them all. It’s only fitting.”

“Yes, dear, but the Evil Queen has magic.”

Emma started laughing, unable to stop even when Regina pinned her with a glare. “What’s so funny?”

“I just never expected to be having an argument with you over which fairytale character you are. And you say _I’m_ the child.”

“Well, you started it.” Regina mumbled as Emma laughed once more, leaning over to kiss her.

“Morning, moms!” Henry called as he suddenly ran downstairs to join them in the living room.

Emma and Regina suddenly sprang apart, hoping Henry hadn’t seen anything. They had yet to tell him about their relationship. They knew he wouldn’t mind; in fact, he would probably even be excited. They just didn’t want to let him down if things didn’t work out and had agreed to wait until they were sure their relationship was going somewhere.

“What’s mom doing here?” He asked as he sat down on the couch.

“Uh, your mom just came by to….say hi?” Emma said weakly. Regina glared at her.

“Yes, dear, I thought perhaps we could all get breakfast before you go over to Grace’s.”

“Yeah, sounds great! Let me just get dressed.” Henry said as he ran back upstairs.

“Emma, you really are a terrible liar.” Regina scolded as soon as Henry was gone.

“Ugh, I know. I just can’t lie to the kid! I hate it.”

“We can tell him, you know. If that’s what you want.”

Emma sighed. “I want it to be a decision we make together, okay? We just need to wait for the right time.”

“Yes, you’re right. Please stop worrying, dear. It will all be fine.” Regina said as she held Emma’s cheek in her hand.

Emma held onto Regina’s wrist as they looked into each other’s eyes, communicating so much through a simple gaze. They jumped apart once again when they heard Henry pounding down the stairs.

“Are we going to Granny’s?” He asked excitedly.

Regina rolled her eyes. “I still don’t see why you two love that place so much.”

“Well, for starters, there aren’t really any other restaurants in town. And it beats eating cereal.”

“One of these days I’ll have the two of you over for dinner. That might get you to change your mind about what you consider to be quality food.”

“You can cook?” Emma asked.

“Yes. I have a lot of free time and that seemed like a good way to use it.”

“Well, we’ll just have to do the ultimate test sometime. Regina vs. Granny. Don’t worry; I won’t tell her if you win.”

“Oh, I will most certainly win.” Regina said smugly.

“We’ll be the judges of that.” Henry replied with a grin as they left the apartment.

 

* * *

 

That night, Emma got ready with Ruby before they were supposed to meet everyone for their night out. Ruby convinced her to wear another form fitting dress so she could impress Regina, but Emma opted out of heels that time and settled on flats.  

Emma drove to Regina’s with Ruby and was left completely speechless when Regina answered the door. Emma took in her tight black dress and red heels with wide eyes, finally forcing herself to say something.

“Regina….you’re….whoa.” Was all she could manage.

Regina chuckled. “There’s the Emma I know. Now, close your mouth, dear. You might catch a fly.”

Emma snapped out of it, shaking her head as she followed Regina back to her car.

“Good evening, Ruby.” Regina greeted as she noticed the woman sitting in the backseat.

“Whoa. Did you just use my name? What happened to all that ‘Miss Lucas’ bullshit?”

“You’re a friend of Emma’s which I suppose makes you a friend of mine as well.” Regina admitted. “If that’s alright with you, of course.”

Ruby’s jaw dropped. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, that’s totally cool. Thanks Regina.”

Regina reached across the console to grab Emma’s hand. “By the way, you look lovely tonight, Emma.”

“Thanks, Regina. Maybe I should raid Ruby’s closet more often.” Emma said with a laugh.

“Anything to get you out of that leather jacket.”

“Oh, please. My jacket is awesome! You can’t deny it.”

“I certainly can, dear. That thing should be burned.”

Ruby laughed from the backseat. “Damn. You two fight like a married couple.”

Emma did her best to glare at Ruby while still keeping her eyes on the road. “Keep in mind that you are going on your first date with your crush tonight and I am going to be there. Don’t get on my bad side.”

Ruby instantly stopped laughing. “Emma, I’m freaking out!”

“Why? We’ve been over this, Rubes. Just be yourself. Belle’s gonna love you.”

“But what if she doesn’t? What if she thinks I’m obnoxious or lame or not funny or-”

“Ruby. You sound a lot like Emma with all this rambling.” Regina interrupted. “If Emma could keep it together long enough to take me on a date, I’m certain you can do the same with Belle. You just need to be confident.”

“But I’m really not.” Ruby whined.

“Then pretend to be. Sometimes if you fool everyone around you into thinking you have confidence then you’ll end up fooling yourself as well.”

Ruby and Emma’s jaws both dropped at Regina’s words. “Did I just get the best pep talk ever from Regina Mills?” Ruby asked herself.

Regina smiled the whole way to the bar, pleased that she finally had people she could call her friends. Her smile faded, though, as they met Mary Margaret and Belle inside.

Mary Margaret’s eyes widened as soon as they approached the table. “Emma. You didn’t tell me Regina was coming.”

“Oh, really? Sorry if I forgot to mention it but you should probably get used to having her around since she is my girlfriend and all.” Emma said, knowing full well that Mary Margaret always came up with some excuse to leave whenever Emma mentioned that Regina would be stopping by the apartment.

“Right. Of course. It’s nice to see you again, Regina.” Mary Margaret said sweetly though her pained smile gave away how uncomfortable she was.

“You too, Miss Blanchard. And you must be Belle?” Regina asked, holding a hand out as she turned to greet Belle.

“Yep, that’s me. Nice to meet you, Miss Mills.” Belle said as she shook her hand.

“Call me Regina.”

Belle smiled and nodded her head before turning to Ruby. “Hello Ruby.” She said shyly.

“Hey Belle.” Ruby said with a small smile.

Emma groaned internally. The two women were hopeless. She only hoped they would gain some confidence as the night went on. Though if she knew Ruby, a couple shots would have her loosened up in no time.

 

* * *

 

Three hours later, Regina and Mary Margaret were attempting to separate Belle and Ruby so they could take them home. It was proving to be difficult when Regina couldn’t get Emma to stop holding onto her like a koala. Apparently all three women got extremely clingy when they were drunk.

“Do you think you’ll be alright taking Belle home?” Regina asked Mary Margaret. Neither woman had drank that evening. Regina had never been fond of it and Mary Margaret enjoyed being the mother of the group and making sure everyone was alright.

“Yes, thank you. Would you like me to take Emma home as well?”

“It’s alright, I think I’ll just take her home with me. I’d like to watch her and make sure she’s okay.”

Mary Margaret nodded in understanding. “Well, have a good night then.” She said as she helped Belle outside.

Regina walked back over to the table where Ruby and Emma sat together. “Are you ready to go home?”

“Might as well. Belle is gone so there’s no point staying.” Ruby grumbled with a pout.

“Hey! What about me?” Emma asked.

“You’re not Belle.” Ruby said as she stuck her tongue out at the blonde.

Regina slowly walked with the two out to Emma’s car. Before she got in, she held out her hand for Emma to give her the keys.

Emma pouted in response. “I never let anybody else drive my bug!”

“Emma, you’ve had it for a month. And may I remind you that you stole it in the first place? If you don’t give me those keys you are welcome to walk home because you are certainly not driving.”

Emma pouted again before reluctantly handing over the keys.

After they dropped off Ruby, Regina started driving towards her house.

“Where are we going?” Emma slurred.

“My house.” Regina answered. Emma’s eyes widened and she started to panic.

“Regina! We can’t go to your house! Do you know who else lives at your house? Your mom. Your mean, scary mom!”

“Emma, it will be fine.” Regina said with a chuckle. “My mother goes to bed early; she won’t even notice us coming in.”

Emma nodded, though she was still terrified of running into Cora.

“You know, if we keep dating, you’ll have to face my mother at some point.”

“I really think I could go my whole life without ever seeing her again. Can’t we just move to Mexico or something?”

“I’m sure you’ll find some creative ways to avoid her, dear.” Regina said with a chuckle. She knew her mother could be a lot to handle and she didn’t want to put Emma through an uncomfortable encounter with her again.

When they reached Regina’s house, they went inside and Emma followed Regina up to her bedroom, never letting go of her hand. Emma collapsed onto the bed and Regina quickly threw a pair of silk pajamas at her.

“I suggest you put those on, dear. Unless you’d rather sleep in that dress.”

“Well, I’m considering it since you seem to think I look so great in it.” Emma said happily.

“That is true. But you look great in anything, Emma. You could be wearing a paper bag right now and I’d still think you were beautiful.” Regina said with a smile.

Emma shrugged and went into the bathroom to change. When she reappeared, she had a wide smile on her face.

Regina laughed. “What is it, dear?”

“These are the comfiest pajamas I’ve ever worn. And they smell like you. I’m never taking them off.” Emma stated proudly.

“Well, I’m glad you like them.” Regina said as she crawled into bed. When she looked back up at Emma, the blonde had taken her shirt off, leaving her in just her black bra and Regina’s pajama pants. Regina’s eyes widened. “Emma? What are you doing?”

Emma climbed into bed right next to Regina, cuddling up to her. “I’m going to bed.”

Regina chuckled. “Yes, I can see that. Why did you take your shirt off?”

Emma shrugged. “I don’t know. Just felt right.”

“I thought you said you never wanted to take the pajamas off?”

“Well maybe I changed my mind. Kinda like you when you thought you hated me but then you realized I’m an adorable idiot who loves you and wants to raise our kid with you.” Emma said with a yawn.

Regina froze at the mention of the word love. “You-You love me?” She asked quietly.

Emma nodded sleepily as she leaned her head against Regina’s chest with a smile, almost asleep.

Regina teared up as she held on tighter to the woman curled up next to her. Regina didn’t know if it was the alcohol talking or if Emma truly meant what she had said, but still she whispered back, “I love you too.”


	16. Chapter 16

Emma woke up with a pounding headache and a groan. She slowly cracked open one eye to see what time it was but her clock wasn’t on her nightstand like it normally was. In fact, her nightstand wasn’t even where it normally was. In a rush, she sat up in bed before remembering where she was. She glanced down at Regina, sound asleep next to her, and smiled down at her girlfriend. It was then that she realized she wasn’t wearing a shirt. She started to panic, trying to remember whatever she could from the night before, when there was suddenly a knock on Regina’s bedroom door.

“Regina?” A voice called from the other side of the door. Emma suspected it to be Cora, which only added to the panic. She quickly shook Regina awake, putting a finger to her lips and pointing towards the door.

“Regina, dear, are you up?”

Regina’s eyes widened as she realized her mother was outside her door and was about to catch her with Emma.

“Yes, mother, I’ll be right there.” She called out sleepily as she shoved Emma off the bed and towards her closet. She threw on a robe and quickly opened the door, looking a bit disheveled.

Cora eyed her warily before asking, “How was your night, dear?”

“It was fine, mother.”

“Anything interesting happen?”

“I may have made a few friends. I’d consider that to be pretty interesting.” Regina said with a smile.

“I’m happy to hear that, dear. May I ask who?”

“Belle French, from the library. And Ruby Lucas.”

“That girl from the diner? Oh Regina, I’m certain you can do better than her.” Cora scolded.

Regina frowned. “She’s my friend, mother, whether you like it or not. She’s one of the few people who has always been nice to me here.”

Cora scoffed. “Well, good for you. Anyways, I was thinking of having Graham over for dinner tonight. How does that sound?”

“Mother, I told you, I am not interested in Graham.”

“Well you’re going to have to find someone, Regina. You can’t stay alone for the rest of your life.”

“Don’t worry about me, mother. If I find love, I want it to be my own choice, not something forced upon me. Can’t you respect that?”

“I suppose. Though I don’t see why you won’t just give Graham a chance.”

Regina shook her head. “I’m done talking about this. Have a nice day at work.”

Cora narrowed her eyes at her daughter before turning and going back downstairs. Regina breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door and went over to the closet to rescue Emma.

“Is it safe?” Emma whispered from behind one of Regina’s jackets.

Regina laughed. “Yes, dear. She’s gone.”

Emma left her hiding spot with a laugh, going to give Regina a hug. “You realize the irony of this situation, right?”

Regina looked at Emma in confusion with a quirked eyebrow.

“I just mean that I was the one hiding in the closet when you’re clearly the one who hasn’t even come out of it yet.” Emma said as she bit her lip with a grin.

“Oh. So you heard all that?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry you’re mom’s being so uncool. I wish she would just respect you. If I wasn’t so terrified that she would murder me in my sleep I would probably storm over to her office and yell at her.”

“So you’re not mad that I haven’t told her about us yet?”

“Mad? No way! I’m honestly kind of relieved. Who knows what she would do to me if she found out.”

“Emma, I know this is partly my fault for telling you that she’s terrifying, but really you have no reason to be so afraid of her.”

“I’m mostly joking. But you gotta admit, she would probably lose her shit if she found out about us, right?”

Regina chuckled. “Yes, dear, she would probably not be very thrilled.”

A comfortable silence grew between them, but Emma suddenly broke it as she asked, “So, uh, did we….you know….last night?”

“I’m not sure what you’re asking, dear.”

“I’m, uh….I’m not wearing a shirt.” Emma whispered.

Regina’s eyes widened. “Oh, no. Emma, no. Nothing happened last night, I promise. I took you back here because I wanted to be here to take care of you if anything happened.”

“You drove me here? In  _ my  _ car?” Emma asked with wide eyes.

Suddenly, Regina heard another knock on her door. She quickly pushed Emma back into the closet before greeting her mother.

“What is it?”

“I’m simply curious as to why there is a hideous yellow car in my driveway.” Cora said.

Regina froze. “Oh, right, that. You see, my car wouldn’t start yesterday and Ruby came to pick me up before we went out. I wanted to leave before everyone else and she said I could borrow it.”

“That car belongs to Ruby Lucas?”

“No, mother, it belongs to a friend of hers.”

Cora raised an eyebrow at Regina’s nervous appearance. “She’s loaning out a friend’s car to other people? Hardly seems like a polite thing to do.”

“Her friend was there too, mother.”

“Is that so? Why didn’t you mention her before?”

Regina took a deep breath before saying, “Her friend is Emma Swan. And she’s my friend too.”

“Emma Swan? The wretched woman who brought that boy here? I thought we agreed you were to never speak to her again.”

“I never agreed to such a thing, mother. Emma is not who you think. And neither is Henry. They are both very great people and I have been spending some time with them lately.”

“Don’t tell me you believe their lies, Regina.”

“They aren’t lies!” Regina yelled. “Henry is my son, and he is a wonderful young boy. Emma brought him here with both of our best interests in mind. I don’t know why you would lie to me about him, mother, but I just know that he’s my son. I’ve never been more sure of anything.” Regina said as tears started to fall.

“I never lied to you, Regina. I didn’t know Henry existed, let alone if he really is your son. This could be one big scam, for all I know.”

“How could you not know you had a grandson? He was ten, mother. Are you really going to tell me that you didn’t make an effort to get to know your own family for ten years? I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“It wasn’t my fault, Regina. I tried to reach out to you many times after you left home. You are the one who refused to come back and visit. You refused to speak to me or tell me where you were. I had no idea I had a grandson, Regina, because you never told me. I stopped trying to reach out to you when I realized that you wanted nothing to do with me.”

Regina blinked, processing what her mother had said. She knew she should feel guilty, but somehow she didn’t. “I think the biggest problem here is that you stopped trying at all. I must have left for a reason and honestly I’m not surprised to hear that. Maybe if you had tried a little harder to care about me instead of yourself, I would have come back. You could have met Henry. Things might have been different. I don’t remember what you were like back then, but if it was anything like you are now, I’m proud of myself for leaving.”

Regina knew her words were harsh, but the fact that her mother hadn’t even shed a single tear told her that Cora really didn’t care. 

“I’m tired of you controlling my life, mother. I realize now that you’re only doing it to make up for the time I was gone, but I’m an adult. I should be able to be friends with the people I choose and not feel judged. I should be able to love who I love and not be scolded for my feelings. I have never felt accepted around you, mother. Don’t even pretend to care because I know if I told you who I really loved, you would simply try even harder to push me into a different relationship.”

Cora’s eyes widened. “You love someone?”

Regina wiped the tears from her cheeks, attempting to gain confidence in the moment of silence. “Yes, mother. I have finally found someone who makes me feel loved and who I love more than anything. I know you won’t understand, but that’s okay. I don’t expect you to. I stopped expecting those things from you a long time ago.”

Cora frowned, upset not that Regina had hurt her feelings, but that everything she had said was true. She glanced down at her watch before saying, “Well, then. I hope you know I’m happy for you, dear. Though I don’t see why you hadn’t told me sooner. I need to go or I’ll be late for work, but I’ll see you tonight.”

Regina closed the door as soon as she heard her mother’s heels clicking on the hallway floor. She leaned against the door, silently crying, until she heard the closet door creak open.

Emma poked her head out and saw Regina frantically trying to wipe away her tears. She rushed over to her, holding her hands and showering Regina with kisses all over her face. “Hey, it’s okay. She’s gone. That was really brave of you, ‘Gina. I can’t believe you stood up to her like that.”

Regina could do nothing but let out a sob in response, leaning her head against Emma’s shoulder. 

“Wow. Without your heels, you’re like, way shorter than me. This is awesome.” Emma said, trying to lighten the mood. She quickly realized it was no time to be joking, though, and rubbed soothing hands over Regina’s back.

“You only said what she needed to hear, okay? It’s about time you told her the truth. I’m so proud of you for sticking up for yourself.”

After a few minutes, Regina finally stopped crying and took a few shaky breaths to calm herself down. She glanced up at Emma who quickly gave her a kiss for reassurance. “You okay?”

Regina nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. “I’ll be fine.”

Emma stared at her with a smile until Regina finally asked, “What? Do I have something on my face?”

Emma laughed before wrapping Regina in a tight hug. “No. You’re just so beautiful. I can’t even believe it.”

“Emma, I’ve been crying, I’m not wearing makeup, and I haven’t even done my hair.”

“And yet you’ve never looked more beautiful than you do right now.”

Regina smiled. She knew that Emma meant what she said, and she was so grateful that she had her girlfriend to comfort her. 

“So, uh, would this be a bad time to bring up the fact that you said you love someone? Cause I really hope you were talking about me.” Emma said with a goofy grin.

Regina smacked her arm playfully and said, “Of course it’s you, you idiot. I love you.”

Emma smiled. “I love you too, Regina.”

Regina looked up at her nervously. “Really?”

“Really.”

Regina blushed before saying, “You told me that last night but I wasn’t sure if you really meant it.”

Emma’s eyes widened. “Are you serious? Oh my gosh, Regina, of course I meant it! I’m sorry that you had to hear it from drunk me but sober me is just as sure. I love you.”

Regina laughed. “Last night was the most fun I’ve had….well, ever! Even though I had to deal with all of you drinking way too much.”

Emma winced. “How bad was it?”

“You wouldn’t let go of me for a second. It was kind of adorable, actually. Then we got back here and you declared my pajamas to be the ‘comfiest pajamas you’ve ever worn’ and said you would never take them off. Then you instantly took your shirt off and climbed into bed. That’s when you told me you love me.” Regina said with a laugh.

“And Ruby said I’m not romantic! This’ll show her!” Emma joked. “Seriously, Regina, thank you for taking care of us last night. I’m sure you didn’t expect to end your night making sure a bunch of drunk girls got home safely.”

“It was no trouble, dear. I quite enjoyed it.” 

“So does that mean we can do girl’s night again sometime?” Emma asked.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea.” Regina said with a grin.

Emma sighed and rested her head on top of Regina’s. “I love you, woman. Hey, do you think now that we’ve confessed our undying love for each other we can finally tell Henry?”

“I suppose so. It does seem like the right time. I don’t want to keep hiding things from him.”

“Neither do I. I’m sure he’ll be excited.” Emma said with a laugh. “Uh….Do you think I can borrow some clothes? I don’t want to look like the walk of shame when I go pick up Henry.”

“Are you sure this isn’t just an excuse for you to wear my clothes again? You seemed to be quite fond of the idea last night.”

“That may be a tiny part of the reason.” Emma said with a laugh. “Don’t worry, I won’t ruin any of your fancy clothes.” She said as she poked Regina teasingly.

“Oh, I’m not worried about that, dear. I trust you.”

“I love you.” Emma said with a grin.

“I will never get tired of hearing you say that.” Regina said as she kissed Emma before going to find her an outfit to wear.


	17. Chapter 17

Henry sat across from Regina and Emma in a booth at Granny’s, eyeing his mothers warily. He knew something was up the moment they both came to pick him up, he just wasn’t quite sure what it was. He crossed his fingers hoping that whatever they had to tell him wouldn’t be bad news.

“What’s going on?” He asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

“What are you talking about? We’re just getting breakfast.” Emma answered, attempting to be nonchalant.

“No, something’s up. You guys are acting weird.”

“How so?” Regina asked, starting to panic. She knew he was on to them.

“You keep looking at each other funny and you aren’t talking. Do you have bad news or something? Emma, please don’t tell me you’re leaving!” He pleaded, starting to come up with worst case scenarios in his head.

Emma’s eyes widened and she reached across the table to hold Henry’s hand. “Whoa, no way, Henry! Calm down, okay? I’m not going anywhere. I promised you I wouldn’t, remember? We don’t have anything bad to tell you. Well, at least I hope not, anyways. I think it’s a pretty great thing, in fact. I guess you might see it differently but we’re sorta hoping you’ll be happy ab-”

“Emma!” Regina and Henry yelled at the same time.

“You’re rambling, dear.” Regina said sweetly. 

Emma blushed. “Right. Sorry. Guess I need to work on that. Do you wanna take it from here?” She asked as she looked at Regina with pleading eyes.

Regina sighed. “Henry, we do have news, but I promise it’s not bad. Emma and I just wanted to let you know that we started dating a few weeks ago. We don’t want to keep anything from you, so we thought we should tell you.”

Henry’s jaw dropped and he was left speechless at the news.

Regina cleared her throat before continuing. “We’re sorry we didn’t tell you sooner, we just wanted to make sure it was real. We didn’t want you to get your hopes up if we didn’t think our relationship would go anywhere. But we’ve both agreed that we really do care about each other. In fact, we….we love each other.” She said as she smiled at Emma. They both looked at Henry for a response, but he could still do nothing but stare.

“Hey, kid, you alright? Are you mad? Oh no, Regina, he’s mad! I’m sorry, Henry. We thought you’d be excited, but maybe we were wrong. Oh no. What do we do now? How-” 

“Emma, calm down.” Regina said quietly as she grabbed Emma’s hand. “I don’t think he’s mad. He’s just surprised.”

Sure enough, Henry’s mouth slowly turned up into a smile. “Are….Are you serious? You’re really together?”

“Um, yes? Is that okay with you?” Emma asked nervously.

“Okay? Are you kidding? This is great!” Henry cheered as Regina and Emma both breathed sighs of relief. “I was working on another operation to try to get you two together but now I don’t even have to! This is awesome!”

“I’m sorry- _ another  _ operation?” Regina asked with a raised eyebrow. “What was the first one?”

“Oh, uh….Emma and I started Operation Cobra to try and bring your memories back so you could have a happy ending.” Henry admitted shyly.

Regina smiled. “Really? Oh Henry, that’s so sweet. But getting my memories back isn’t the only way for me to have a happy ending. You know that, right?”

“I do now. At first I thought that was the only way to go back to how things were, but now I know that’s not true. You’re still my mom, even if you don’t remember. I know that you believe it, and that’s all that matters. And now we have Emma, so things are even better than they were before!”

Regina laughed. “That’s right, Henry. Now we have Emma, and the most important thing is that we’re all together. I want to thank you, Henry. You did give me a happy ending, even if it wasn’t the one you planned. I can’t even tell you how grateful I am for that.”

“Me too, kid.” Emma said. “If it weren’t for you, I’d probably be in jail or living in a cardboard box on the side of the road. This is way better.”

“So you really are happy?” Henry asked.

“We are.” Regina replied with a smile. “Are you?”

“I think this is the happiest I’ve ever been.” He replied with a grin.

 

* * *

 

That night, Regina and Emma sat on Emma’s bed, holding hands and enjoying each other’s company.

“I can’t believe Mary Margaret actually said hi to you when you got here! Usually she takes off before you even show up.”

“I’m afraid I’m losing my touch. She doesn’t seem to fear me quite as much anymore.”

“It’s probably cause I’m turning you into a big softie.” Emma said with a grin.

Regina scoffed. “You have done no such thing.”

“Oh, please. You, Regina Mills, have become an extremely sweet, caring, loving person.”

“Are you saying I wasn’t any of those things before?”

“I’m saying that you just never let any of those things show before. You were so closed off but now I feel like I can really get to know you. The real you, not the you that lived with Cora Mills for a year.” Emma said teasingly.

“Maybe you were right when you said I’d be Snow White. That would make my mother the Evil Queen, and I can certainly stand by that.” Regina said with a laugh. 

“See, you’re becoming less intimidating! Even Mary Margaret can see it.”

“Well, if that’s the case, I can assure you that it is all Henry’s doing.”

“Oh, so _ I _ had nothing to do with it?” Emma asked in disbelief.

Regina smirked. “Okay, maybe a little.” She said as she kissed Emma.

“I knew it!” Emma stated proudly. “For what it’s worth, you’ve changed me too.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that, dear. You still act like a child. A child with a very poor diet, I might add.”

Emma stuck her tongue out at Regina. “Very funny. What I meant was I always used to feel like….like a lost girl, you know? Like I would never have a real home with a family or people who cared about me. I used to run when things got tough but now….now I don’t feel like I’ll ever run again. For the first time in my life, I want to stay right where I am.”

Regina smiled. “I hope that never changes. I don’t want you to run, Emma. I want you to stay. I want to make you feel loved and like you belong, because you do. I don’t want that lost girl to ever come back, alright?”

“Thanks Regina.” Emma said, trying not to cry. “Man. Who would have thought my entire life could change like this just because of one kid?”

“Our little lost boy.” Regina said with a smile. “Thank you for bringing him back, Emma. It kills me to think that I lost him, but I am never going to let that happen again. I’m not letting this family go.”

“Good, cause I wasn’t planning on letting that happen either. I love you.”

“I love you, Emma.”

“Hey, I know that me bringing back Henry was like a super great thing and all, but we should probably talk to him about stranger danger. Just imagine if I was some creeper trying to kidnap him! What if I had told him I’d take him to his mom and then oops, nevermind, here’s my dark, creepy basement! We gotta make sure he knows it’s not safe to just get in a car with some rando.”

“You make a good point, dear. Perhaps you should speak with Graham about giving such a talk to the children at the middle school. I’m sure they could all benefit from learning something so important.”

“Are you sure you care about the well being of a bunch of little kids or do you just want to watch me embarrass myself in front of them? We both know I’m terrible at public speaking. I tend to ramble, if you hadn’t noticed.”

Regina laughed. “Trust me, dear, I’ve noticed. I suppose it would be quite entertaining to watch you make a fool of yourself. Though I’m certain you would do a great job. This is clearly something you’re passionate about, and that’s all that matters.”

“Damn, woman! You are going soft.” Emma said with a laugh. “Oh, you know what? There’s something I forgot to do!” Emma suddenly exclaimed.

“What’s that?”

With no warning, Emma suddenly somersaulted across the bed before flying off the side, landing on the floor with a thud. She looked up to see Regina’s reaction and frowned when she was met with confused, brown eyes.

“Emma? Are you okay? What was that for?” Regina asked.

Emma groaned. “Really? Not even one little laugh?” She asked as she got up off the floor. “You’re gonna be a tough one to break.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. “Emma, I told you, watching you get hurt isn’t funny! Why are you so desperate to make me laugh, anyways? You’ve heard it before.”

“Like I said, I’ve only heard you chuckle. I want to hear your real laugh.” Emma whined.

“Well, you were correct in assuming that tickling is out of the question.” Regina warned with a glare. 

Emma held her hands up. “Message received. But someday, someday I will make you laugh!” 

Regina raised an eyebrow. “We’ll see about that, Miss Swan.”

Emma paused. “You know, I used to hate it when you called me that, but now I think it’s kind of sexy.” She said with a grin.

“Oh really? Is it even better than when I say Em-ma?” Regina asked as she drew out the blonde’s name in a raspy voice, winking to add to the effect.

Emma gulped. “Maybe not.”

Regina laughed before kissing her girlfriend. “I love you, Miss Swan.”


	18. Chapter 18

A few days later, Regina invited Emma and Henry over for dinner. She had been looking forward to cooking for them, and she knew her mother would be out of town for business until the next afternoon. Regina had spent the day with Henry again since Emma had to work, but as soon as Emma’s shift was over she was going to meet them at Regina’s for dinner.

Ten minutes after Emma was due to arrive, Regina started to worry. She couldn’t help but wonder if Emma was in trouble and why she hadn’t even called. Henry noticed her nervously pacing around the room.

“Mom, I’m sure she’s fine. You know Emma, she’s never on time.”

Regina sighed. “I suppose that’s true. I just wish she would call.” 

As if on cue, Regina’s cell phone rang. She smiled when she saw the goofy selfie of Henry and Emma pop up on her screen. The blonde had sent it to her one night to use as her contact picture.

“Emma? Where are you? Are you alright?”

Emma laughed. “I’m fine, Regina. Sorry I’m late but I’m, uh….I’m kind of stuck.”

“Stuck? What do you mean?”

“Can you just run outside real quick? It’ll make sense in a minute.”

Regina quickly rushed to the front door, stepping outside only to see Emma leaning against her bug.

“You hardly look stuck, dear. Why don’t you come inside?”

Emma chuckled nervously. “Ruby may have convinced me to wear heels again and I don’t think I can make it all the way inside without falling.”

Regina laughed before walking over to Emma and holding out her hand. “I’ll help you. Why do you always borrow clothes from Ruby?”

Emma wobbled as she latched onto Regina’s shoulder, using her for support as she slowly made her way towards the front door. “I just wanted to look nice. You’re worth the extra effort, except I think it’s clear that the heels aren’t exactly helping.”

“Emma, you don’t have to change the way you dress just for me. I think you look beautiful no matter what.”

“I thought you hated my leather jacket?”

“I’ll admit, it’s not my favorite, but on you it looks amazing. You don’t have to try so hard, Emma. I love you for you. There’s no need to change something that’s already perfect.” Regina said as she kissed Emma on the cheek. 

Emma smiled shyly. “Good. Cause I don’t think I can ever wear these again. My feet are killing me and it’s only been like five minutes! Seriously, how do you wear these all day?”

“I’m just so used to them now that I hardly even notice.” Regina said as they finally made it inside. She let go of Emma and started to walk back towards the kitchen.

“Regina, wait!” Emma called out as she reached out, barely missing her girlfriend’s hand. She toppled backwards with a thud just as Regina whirled around to try and catch her.

Emma groaned from where she lay on the floor, making no move to get up. Regina couldn’t help but let out a bark of laughter. Emma smiled and slowly tried to stand up, wobbling and unable to catch her balance. After a few tries, she finally accepted defeat and sat down with a pout. Regina was doubled over with laughter by that point. Henry came running out to see what was going on.

“Moms? What happened? Are you okay?”

Regina couldn’t stop laughing long enough to explain what was going on. Emma stuck her tongue out at the woman, though she still had a smile on her face.

“Your mother seems to think it is hilarious that I can’t walk in heels.” Emma said as Henry helped her up off the floor. She instantly kicked the shoes off, sighing at the feeling of relief. 

“I’m sorry dear, I just couldn’t help it. You should have seen yourself!” Regina said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Emma smiled. “I was right. That is by far the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. I guess it was worth it. But what happened to you not thinking it was funny when I get hurt?”

“Well, you clearly haven’t hurt anything, dear.” Regina pointed out.

“Yeah, well, my ego is a little bruised.” Emma grumbled as Regina held out her hands for a hug.

Emma collapsed into her arms, loving the feeling of being held by her favorite person. “I love you.” She whispered into Regina’s ear. “I love your laugh, I love your hair, I love your hugs. I love you.”

Regina laughed. “Did you hit your head when you fell?”

“No, I just love you. A lot.” Emma said with a grin. “And from the way the house smells, I’m going to assume that I will love your cooking too.”

They all moved into the dining room to eat dinner. Regina had made her favorite recipe for lasagna, and Henry and Emma couldn’t get enough.

“Regina, this is incredible! I think this is the best meal I’ve ever had.” Emma said.

“Me too! This is awesome!” Henry cheered.

“Shouldn’t you already know how her cooking tastes, kid?” Emma asked. “You did live with her for ten years.”

“Yeah, but mom never really cooked too much. She worked a lot so we usually got take out and she was really obsessed with salad.”

Regina chuckled. “Now I see where your hatred of vegetables comes from. Thought that still doesn’t explain Emma.” She said with a wink.

“Hey! I don’t hate salad. I just prefer french fries. And... almost every other food. But it’s not like I never eat it.” Emma complained.

Regina gestured to the untouched salad bowl in the middle of the table and Emma rolled her eyes. “How do you expect me to eat that when you’ve just made the greatest lasagna in the world? It would be a crime to leave any of this uneaten.”

Henry smiled as he watched his mothers go back and forth. He loved the moments they got to spend together as a family. 

“We should have family dinners more often.” He announced. “This is a lot of fun.”

“Well, unless you’d like to explain to my mother what you’re doing here then it might not be best.” Regina said sadly.

“I’m not sure how Mary Margaret would feel about having it at our apartment either.” Emma said. “Though she is starting to get used to the idea of having you around.”

“That doesn’t mean that I want to endure her presence any longer than necessary.” Regina said with a dramatic eye roll.

“Why don’t we all just move in together?” Henry asked with a grin.

Emma’s jaw dropped. “Henry, I don’t-”

“Before you say no, just hear me out. We already see each other almost every day and I know mom doesn’t want to live with Cora forever. We’re already a family. Why don’t we just live together? It would make sense.”

“Henry, those are some very good points, but Emma and I haven’t been together very long yet. It’s just….It’s a big step and it might be a little too soon.”

“I know it’s a big deal and everything but who cares? You guys said you loved each other after like two weeks. Don’t tell me you’re not sure you want to stay together because I know you do. Everyone can see it.”

“You’re right, kid. We do love each other and I don’t know about Regina but I sure hope we can keep this family together. It’s just a really big step. Regina’s lived with her mom for...well, as long as she can remember. It’s hard to make such a big change.”

“Would you excuse me for a moment?” Regina asked as she got up from the table and rushed into the kitchen. Emma got up to follow her, motioning for Henry to stay put.

Emma found Regina in the kitchen leaning against the counter with her head in her hands. She slowly walked up to her and wrapped her up in her arms. “You okay?”

Regina took a deep breath. “I don’t know if I’m ready for all this.”

“You don’t have to be. I know it’s hard to deal with change. It’s all happening so fast and it’s still so new. I don’t blame you for being overwhelmed. No matter what you want to do, I’m here to support you, alright?”

“Thank you, Emma. I do want us all to live together, it’s just….I don’t know if I can handle telling my mother. I don’t even know if I can handle taking care of Henry! It’s fine when I just see him during the day, but what will it be like living with him? Taking care of him when he’s sick and making sure he does his homework and….and raising him? Emma, he needs someone who can take care of him and I don’t know if I can do it.”

“We’re both new at this, Regina. I have no clue what I’m doing either but I’m trying my best, and that’s really all we can do. But I don’t want to push you into this if you’re not ready, okay? We’ll be here for you when you are ready but in the meantime we’ll just keep doing what we’re doing. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that. I love you. We’ll figure it out together, okay?”

Regina nodded against Emma’s shoulder as she finally let go and started to cry.

“Emma, I’m afraid.” She whispered.

Emma rubbed her back, heartbroken at seeing Regina so upset. “What are you afraid of?”

“That I’ll push you away. Or Henry. I-I don’t really know how to love very well, and I know I need to try harder, but-”

“Regina, what are you talking about?” Emma interrupted. “You make me feel  _ so _ loved. I can’t even really describe the way you make me feel but it is absolutely incredible. I know that love and family and relationships are pretty foreign concepts to both of us, but I think we’re doing just fine. You don’t need to try harder, okay? You are enough for me the way you are. It’s like you said before; don’t change anything that’s already perfect. And you, Regina, you are perfect just the way that you are.”

“But what if I do change? What if I get my memories back and I become my old self again? What if that version of me isn’t who you want?”

“Even if you do remember, it’s not like you’re going to forget who you are now. You’re still you, Regina, and I love every part of you. Even if you get your memories back, you’ll still be my girlfriend and you’ll still be Henry’s mom and we will still love you with all of our hearts. I promise.”

Regina cried as she held Emma, unable to articulate how incredibly grateful she was to have people who cared about her so much.

Henry cautiously walked into the kitchen, having heard Regina’s sobs and wanting to make sure she was okay. “Mom?”

Regina pulled away from Emma, wiping away her tears. “Yes Henry?”

“I’m sorry I pushed things too far. I want you to know that I’m happy with how things are. I just….I wanted to help.” He said shyly.

“Don’t apologize. It was a perfectly reasonable suggestion. I’m sorry I overreacted. I’m just so afraid of messing this up that I suppose I got ahead of myself. I love you both so much. I want you to know that, okay? I love you and I’m so grateful that you’re in my life.”

Henry smiled. “I love you too. So, can we just forget about this? I want us all to be happy again.”

“I can go put my shoes back on if you think that’ll cheer you up.” Emma offered with a grin.

Regina laughed and pulled Emma in for another hug. “You already did a great job of that, dear. I couldn’t be happier.”

Henry smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around the two women. He knew that things wouldn’t always be so perfect, but he also knew that they would be able to get through the hard stuff. They had surpassed so much already, and he knew that together they could get through whatever else came their way.

 


	19. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, we have reached the last chapter! I would like to thank you all for sticking with this story. It means a lot to see that people have enjoyed it! As always, any reviews or comments would be greatly appreciated. Thanks again! I hope you enjoy this final chapter.

Regina never did remember anything from before the accident.  She learned to accept that she would never know what her life was like, which wasn’t hard to do once she realized she had such a great life ahead of her. After a while, the memories of her life with Emma and Henry replaced her constant worries that she couldn’t remember what things were like before.

Sometimes she still thought about it, though. She wanted to remember what it was like seeing Henry take his first steps and hearing his first words. To remember the times she comforted him when he was scared or upset. She wanted to remember every little thing about him, from his favorite color to his least favorite food. She wanted to remember all of it.

In the year she spent with Cora before Emma and Henry came to town, she spent a lot of time trying to remember if there had ever been a time when she had felt loved by her mother. She tried to remember what the woman was like when she was younger; if she would seek comfort with her when she had a nightmare or turn to her when she needed help. She wanted to remember what her father was like. Cora didn’t talk about him much, but Regina wished she would. She wanted to remember the man that she continued to see in pictures throughout the house; the man who always looked so happy and who made her feel happy as well. But those memories never returned either.

What she did remember, though, was the way she felt when she first heard Henry call her “mom”. She remembered the way that the idea terrified her at first but quickly began to comfort her. She remembered the way Emma fought for Henry when she first brought him to Storybrooke and the way Emma later fought for Regina herself. She remembered the first time Henry hugged her and she remembered the first time she kissed Emma. She remembered hearing them both say “I love you” and knew that was something she could never forget.

She remembered calling Ruby her friend and realizing that for the first time, she truly meant it. For the first time, she really had someone to call a friend. She remembered how it felt to stand up to her mother and she remembered the look on Emma’s face when she finally told her she wanted them to move in together. 

Whenever she started to panic about the things she couldn’t remember, she just had to turn to the memories she  _ did _ have and seek comfort there. She knew that as long as she lived she would remember her two true loves. The two people who had finally made her feel like she belonged. The two people who had finally given her a family.

 

* * *

 

 

Henry, on the other hand, was never able to forget the year he spent alone. He never forgot what it felt like to think that his mother didn’t love him; that he had done something to push her away. He never forgot the way he lived each day in fear that he would be caught and sent into the system with no hope of ever finding a family again. He never forgot the nights he cried himself to sleep, hoping more than anything that it had all just been a bad dream and he would wake up to the sound of his mother’s voice calling his name. He never forgot the mornings he would wake up happy only to remember that he was alone.

He never forgot the look on his mom’s face when they first showed up on her doorstep. He never forgot the way it felt to know he had been replaced. As much as he tried, he just couldn’t forget the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when he thought about the fact that his own mother didn’t even remember who he was. He never forgot the way she looked at him like he was a complete stranger.

But whenever he remembered those things, Emma and Regina would try their best to make him forget. And although it never truly worked, he also never forgot the way he felt when he realized that the three of them had become a family. He never forgot the way he felt when Emma promised to help him find his mom. He never forgot the feeling of being wrapped up in Emma’s arms and being told she loved him. He never forgot the look on Regina’s face when she said she wanted to be his mom again.

Even though it was hard for him to forget his past, the good memories started to outweigh the bad. He found that although he would never forget all of the pain and sadness he felt, he would also never forget the love he had come to find from all the people in his life. The love he received every day from his moms, the love he got from Ruby who had quickly become like family, and later even the love from Cora who finally accepted him as her grandson. He knew they loved him more than anything and that regardless of what had happened in the past, he had found his family. 

 

* * *

 

Emma started to find it harder and harder to remember her life before Henry and Regina. As time went on, she barely remembered what it felt like to be the girl who nobody wanted. She couldn’t remember all the times she was sent back or the times she decided to just run away before she was inevitably sent away again. She couldn’t remember the looks people would give her before telling her they didn’t want her anymore. She couldn’t remember all the time she spent crying and wondering why anyone would give her up in the first place. She didn’t want to remember any of it, and with Regina and Henry’s help, she started to forget.

Instead, her memories of the years spent running and hoping for a family she thought she would never have were replaced by the memories of the family she had finally found and an intense desire to stay right where she was. For the first time, she got to remember the people who loved her instead of the ones who didn’t.

Slowly, her memories of being used and betrayed by Neal disappeared as she was able to replace them with the memory of seeing Regina for the first time. She remembered what it felt like the first time Henry told her he loved her, and she found it difficult to even remember who Neal was. 

She remembered the way it felt to call Regina her girlfriend and later how it felt when she promised to love Regina for the rest of their lives. She remembered the first time she heard Regina laugh and how she felt when she realized she wanted to spend forever trying to make Regina happy just so she could hear it again. She remembered the look on Regina’s face whenever she talked about Henry and was reminded that she had brought them all together. She remembered the way it felt to realize that she had finally done something right after years of trying.

She remembered the way Ruby came running up to her with excitement when she and Belle finally started dating and the way it felt to know she had a true friend who she could share those things with. She remembered all the times they went out for girl’s night and she was able to laugh and talk with the people she cared about most.

After all her years feeling lost and alone, Emma would never forget the people who finally made her feel like she belonged. She would never forget the monthly family dinners with Regina, Henry, Ruby, Belle, Granny, Mary Margaret, and later even Cora. She would never forget the way she and Regina felt after Cora made an effort to be part of their lives. She would never forget the nights that she would fall asleep on the couch after watching a movie with Regina’s head resting on her shoulder and Henry’s in her lap. 

Emma made it a point each day to tell Henry and Regina that she loved them. She wanted them to know that she really cared and that she always would. She remembered the way Henry pretended to hate it when she told him she loved him in front of his friends but would always give her a hug anyways. She remembered the way Regina would kiss her every night and every morning, letting her fall asleep and wake up thinking about her favorite person in the world. 

Every day, Emma remembered that she had found her family. She remembered that the three of them had finally found their home, and that they had found it together. She remembered that no matter what, she would always have people to come home to. Nothing made her happier than remembering that although they had all been lost before, they had finally found themselves in each other, and they were never going to let that go.

 


End file.
